


Through the Looking-Glass

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reverse roles, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes a successful Detective Inspector in NSY doesn't have much time for anything other than his job and taking care of his brother.</p><p>Greg Lestrade is too busy running the country, he misses the wild nights at the pub.</p><p>Sherlock is an annoying brother.</p><p>I'm really bad at summaries so don't be too hard on me. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Through the Looking-Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883738) by [ThermoFluid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThermoFluid/pseuds/ThermoFluid)



> This was going to be a one shot porn without plot fic but I kept having ideas and it came longer than expected. 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 1**

**1 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

> It was a cold winter night, Mycroft Holmes was sipping at tea at his desk at Scotland Yard. He usually stayed late, long past the change of shifts, especially after a closed case, mainly to relax from the thrill of the last few days, his sergeant Anthea always asked him for a drink with the others but he always declined the invitations, he wasn’t one for pleasantries. He didn’t know any of his official personally, didn't get attached or let personal feelings cloud his judgment, that’s why he was the best Detective Inspector the Yard ever had, with a 100% closed cases, never had a case gone cold, never. Anthea, who had gone by her nickname for so long that no one could remember her real name,  was the only person that he actually… well, not that he liked her, she was far more interesting than the others, not so easy to read, always on her phone, she was sharp, smart, she could keep up with him and actually showed interest in him, the others just thought he was a snob detective, not that he let her know anything about him, she was very insistent though… He cleared his thoughts and his tea was going cold, he threw it away, grabbed his briefcase, umbrella and closed his office, deciding he would walk home.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Greg Lestrade**

**December 1**

**1 am**

**Confidential location**

> He put his cigarette down and read the file. That Holmes kid was beginning to tread in dangerous waters, he thought he could get pass his men to get to him? How many times would he try? He didn’t need a consultant, he was doing a good job, he had an assistant Donovan, it was enough, and his position in the government was that of a consultant, why would a consultant need a consultant? That kid was incredibly irrational even when he was not high; he would need to find a different approach. In the file it specified that he was the younger brother of Detective Inspector Mycroft Holmes, it made sense, that’s why the boy didn’t have a much bigger criminal record, maybe he needed to make a visit to Scotland Yard… He told his driver where to, and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 1**

**2 am**

**Outside New Scotland Yard**

> Mycroft put his coat on as he walked out the double doors, stepping onto the sidewalk and heading down the path he always took to his flat. He didn’t care about the time or possible danger, he could hold his own. Yet he found himself on guard when a black car approached him, slowing and following him closely, he put a hand in his gun tentatively when the window of the car just got down and a man called him by his name and he just stood there, hand in his gun looking at the man, but could only see his hand calling for him.

\----------------------------------------

**Gregory Lestrade**

**December 1**

**2 am**

**Outside Scotland Yard**

They were just arriving at New Scotland Yard when he saw Mycroft Holmes  leaving the building and he smiled quietly at his good fortune , the driver stayed put as he told him to, the pictures in the file and in the papers didn’t do justice for the elder Holmes, he followed, until they were a good distance from the building, he saw Mycroft reaching for his gun and he opened the window.

“ _ Mycroft Holmes?”  _ It was a question that he already knew the answer to, the man looked at him in utter confusion, not letting go of his gun, he put his hand out and called for him.

“ _ Get in.” _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “Mr. Holmes you will get in if you care about your brother Sherlock.” _

He knew it would work, the man put the hand at rest and got in the car, sitting in a seat in front of the man, back to the driver, he felt vulnerable, what had Sherlock done this time?

_ “Hello Mr. Holmes, whiskey?” _

He reached for an empty glass and the bottle of whiskey, but Mycroft put a hand up.

“ _ Don’t bother, I just want to know what happened to Sherlock, what did he do this time? How much does he owe you? I will pay it, just leave him alone.” _

He reached for his pocket, praying it wasn’t a large amount of money, he hated that Sherlock had wasted family money on drugs, and now he always had to bail him out, cover for him, and he didn’t even acknowledge it, for some reason he hated Mycroft, couldn’t notice how much he cared for him. Greg looked at him and raised an eyebrow, even though Mycroft couldn’t see his face.

_ “He doesn’t owe me anything, who do you think I am?” _

Greg sounded truly offended, so for the first time since he stopped him in the sidewalk Mycroft took a minute to look at him, really look, what he could because he couldn’t see his face, it was dark inside the car. So he looked at his hands and deducted he was about his age, tanned skin,  every piece of clothing had clearly been custom made , he had no jewellery indication that he was a self-confident, reasonable person, blunt at times, most likely people appreciate it. He also noticed there was no wedding band on his finger, but a mark where one should have been not too long ago.

“ _ So? Are you finished? Can you tell me something about myself that I do not know?” _

_ “Sorry?” _

_ “I’ve seen that type of scrutiny before, of course from your brother, he then told me all about my life, things I already knew of course, some things…. I didn’t…costed me a marriage as a matter of fact.” _

He rubbed his now naked finger, where the wedding band would be as he said it

“ _ Well, what’s done is done, I didn’t came here to talk about me, but to talk about your brother, Sherlock Holmes.” _

Mycroft didn’t say a thing, he was used to not blurt his deductions like his brother did, he used them well, he was good at his job because of that.

_ “What has my brother done, Mister…?” _

_ “I’m sorry, where are my manners? I’m Lestrade” _

He extended a hand for Mycroft to shake, which he hesitantly did.

“ _ Well? I don't mean to be rude, but having a cryptic conversation in a stranger’s car is new for me, so if you could just tell me what my brother did, I'll see that it's fixed” _

_ “Or course, well… your brother has been trying to break into my offices, my house, he wants me to listen to him, he wants me to hire him as a consultant, he says he doesn’t, but that it was I believe it’s all about, as I am a consultant myself, I do not require one, and if he keeps trying to break into government's facilities he will be prosecuted, if not worse, I haven’t done anything yet because he seems like a person who needs help, he is reckless but he helped me get out of a bad marriage so I think I owe it to him to look for another way to get him to stay away from me, given as I assume you’ve kept him out of problems with the law, given your position in the MET…” _

Mycroft cuts him before he could say anything more.

“ _ I will handle Sherlock, now if you excuse me it’s late and I rather being home.” _

_ “Well, you are.” _

Greg opened the door, Mycroft stepped out and they were outside his flat, he should’ve known if someone was digging information from him… he cursed himself for getting sloppy.

_ “Good night Holmes.” _

He didn’t answered,  it didn't feel good to have the tables turned and to be the one being spied on, not doing the spying. He scowled at the black car until it was gone and went inside his flat. Tomorrow he will had a talk with Sherlock and fix this mess, last thing he wanted was trouble with a high government official.

 


	2. Pub Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to summarize every chapter because I suck at it so....you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you if you made it to the second chapter!!

**Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes**

**December 4**

**6 hours**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

“ _Sherlock wake up.”_

No answer.

_“Sherlock wake up, or so help me…”_

Sherlock turned around and looked at him with one eye open.

“ _What’s wrong fatty?”_

Mycroft rolled his eyes and threw him clean clothes, put a cup of hot tea at his side.

“ _Get decent, we need to talk.”_ He hadn’t seen his brother in a few days and their talked was long overdue.

Sherlock snorted and pulled the clothes off of his face, sitting up and grabbing the cup of tea.

“ _Talk? We don’t have anything to talk about, ever… Just go to your boring job and let me be.”_

_“Lestrade?”_

Sherlock’s interest showed in his eyes.

 _“What did you do?_ _"Haven’t you grown tired of spying on me?"_ _You know he doesn’t need money right? You can’t blackmail him, that man is practically the British Government.”_

Now it was Mycroft’s turn to be the interested one, of course he didn’t let it show.

“ _I’ve been out of your businesses for too long I think, I didn’t know of Lestrade and your criminal activities, trying to get inside his office and such, I will have to ask you that you do not do that again, or you’ll have to go back to The Priory.”_

Sherlock scoffed and look at him, trying to see if he was bluffing, but Mycroft never bluffed

“ _Mycroft, I’m clean, I have been for months now and you know that”_

_“You need to get a job Sherlock, and I don’t mean go to that Lestrade guy and make him get you one, why don’t you go the academy like I insisted so many times? You would do well in the MET and…”_

Sherlock didn’t let him finish.

“ _Are you an idiot? I don’t want to be a detective, that’s a boring job with rules. And all you do is paperwork most of the time, don’t you? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT?_ _I would rather bar tend to drunk low lives than being a detective, at least they'd be interesting.”_

_“Well then, brother dear, go serve people in a bar, but you need a job, and soon… I can’t have you sleeping in my living room all your life.”_

_“Why? Because you can’t sneak fuck boys while I’m here? I don’t really care about your activities fatty… In fact I think you need a good shag, see if that helps you get out of my life for a change.”_

_“You know I don’t bring men to my house…”_

Mycroft decided to leave things as they were, he didn’t need to get mad so early in the morning, even though it was too late for that, he stormed off and went to the coffee shop to get a cup of tea before heading to the Yard. It was a 5 minute walk to the coffee shop and then 20 more minutes to work. On his way there he thought about what Sherlock said, he haven’t had sex in almost a year, with Sherlock relapsing and all the cases at The Yard, he didn’t really had the time to give in to such primal instincts.

                                            --------------------------------------------

**Greg Lestrade**

**December 4**

**6 hours**

**Confidential location**

He worked all night, he was anxious to get home, sip a beer in his sofa, watching telly in sweats, he obviously loved his job, and yeah, he had developed a taste for the finer things in life, but sometimes he just needed to get back to who he used to be after all this, be a normal bloke, drinking beer, watching football. He got in the car, refusing the services of his driver and sending him home, he could do his own driving thank you very much. He got to his flat, even though he could have something better, he didn’t need the space since her wife cheated on him and they were now divorced, they never had children, she was too worried about the changes it would cause, and he didn’t really had the time for a family; which is why she cheated on him to begin with, he would have never found out if it wasn’t for that Sherlock Holmes, he intercepted him at the street and told him, it was pretty obvious if he actually payed attention to her, how Sherlock knew without seeing her was beyond him. A good night’s  sleep was due, then back to work as usual, maybe if he got out early he could go to the pub, see if he can still get it on with a woman, even if it’s just for one night, especially for one night, he didn’t have time for anything else.

                            --------------------------------------------------------------

**Sherlock Holmes**

**December 4**

**Speedy’s**

**11 hours**

That idiot Lestrade was going to get himself killed, he had been trying to warn him about a person on his staff planning to take him out, and he didn’t listen, ever. He should’ve let his wife to continue cheating on him. He rushed out, after paying with Fatcroft’s card and went on to look for Lestrade.

                                              -----------------------------------------------------

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 4**

**New Scotland Yard/ Local Pub**

**19 hours**

If it wasn’t because he enjoyed putting people in jail, he would have quit his job a long time ago. Lately it wasn’t a challenge anymore and any cases he took, he solved in less than an hour, two hours at most, he wondered what would’ve happened if he pursued a career in politics like his father told him to, but he never listened to him. He did the opposite of what he wanted for him, always. Finally leaving work, he decided to go nearby pub, he had decided to have a good time tonight, and nothing was going to stop him.  He entered, going straight to the bar and ordered a whiskey, he scanned the crowd, nothing interesting… but the night was young and he didn’t have to worry about waking up early for work   tomorrow as he had the weekend off.

There had been a few hours and a few whiskeys, also a few women had approached him and flirt with him, he drank with them but soon letting them know he wasn’t interested. The few men that approached him were not nearly as close to what he was looking for tonight, he needed someone interesting, boring men usually were bad lovers. It was nearly midnight and he was actually thinking about getting home, his earlier resolved was dissolving as he was getting intoxicated and any hopes of sexual intercourse were down the bottle of whiskey he had ordered and almost drank entirely. He was about to get up when a man got in and instantly caught his attention, maybe this was not going to be so bad after all, he almost squeaked when the man approached the bar and took the stool beside him, giving him a small nod and a charming smile, he smiled back and asked the bartender for a glass, pouring of his bottle of whiskey and offering it to the newly arrived man.

 _“Thanks mate”_ the man smiled and took the glass, downing all of it in a sit. Mycroft looked at him for a second then downed his remaining whiskey too, pouring himself another and offering the man another, which he refused.

 _“I’ll have a beer”_ He said, talking to the barkeep. Mycroft saw him eyeing a woman and cursed under his breath, he wasn’t all that lucky after all.

 _“What was that?”_ the man looked at him, and took his pint in hand and raised it to his lips for a long sip, Mycroft focused on his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank a good portion, nearly getting to the bottom of the glass. He then took a moment to appreciate the drop of beer going down the man’s mouth to his gloriously tanned neck, getting lost in his black shirt, he looked the broad leather clad shoulders and down to the leather trousers the man had, he was getting aroused just at the sight of the specimen.

                                 -------------------------------------------

Greg thought he heard the man said something he didn’t quite get, so he asked him, and now he was looking at him up and down, he was quite flattered, though he got here with a woman in mind, he didn’t mind having a man instead, he hadn’t have sex in a while and even longer with a man, but he didn’t care. Also the man was quite the vision, so he decided to go all out and to the point.

_“See something you like mate?”_

His heart made a jump, he read him, his expressions, everything… sensible, practical, rational, sane, bright, commonsensical, PASSIONATE, mature, experienced, adventurous, affectionate, analytical, easy-going, powerful, enthusiastic, plays guitar, GOOD LOVER… He stopped thinking he had gone too far, the man had a raised eyebrow and Mycroft composed himself.

 _“What?”_  Mycroft cursed himself for being so stupidly obvious.

Greg grinned and downed the rest of his beer, motioning for another one.

 _“I said. Do YOU see something you like?”_ The man looked at him confused and for a moment he thought he had met him before, but dismissed the thought as it was very little chance that he would encounter someone of his circle here, he was here to get away of all that after all.

“ _I do apologise, I didn’t mean to…”_

_“It’s okay, I see something I like, and I admit it, I’m too old to be do the little dance where I don’t admit, I like someone and go round and round until we get bored or do something.”_

Mycroft chuckled and gaped, he looked the man up and down again, he was about his age, though he looked younger, his eyes were full of life, his hair was silver and that smile was absolutely enchanting, he wouldn’t mind taking him home at all.

 _“Well, I agree with you and accept that I DO see something I like, in fact I see a couple of things I like”_  He extended his hand and introduced himself with his second name, he didn’t want anyone to overheard and get to work on Monday with a gossip to deal with.

_“I’m Anthony.”_

_“I’m Greg”_  He smiled and drank a bit of his beer, taking the sight of the man in front of him, assessing the situation, whether or not was wise to take him home or go home with him. Well, that’s what he was here for after all, he needed sex and soon.

The two men continued talking about sports, and trivial stuff, shamefully flirting, though Greg was better than Mycroft, he was a little shy and sometimes he didn’t quite got what Greg meant, Mycroft slapped himself mentally a few times, he wasn’t accustomed to someone flirting with him and saying their intentions so openly. Sometimes he took the words as literal, when in fact it was just a metaphor or some sexual joke.

_“Well, Gregory if you excuse me for a moment, I have to… I’ll be back”_

He was worried that as soon as he was out another person would try to snatch his conquest, but his bladder was a pressing matter to attend and he couldn’t deny it any longer. He was cleaning his hands when Gregory entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, getting close to him quickly and planting a kiss on his lips, taking him by his thighs and placing him roughly on top of the bathroom sink where he kept kissing  him, biting his lip and neck, nipping at every bit of skin he had free of clothing, his hands roaming until he started to tug at his tie, Mycroft took it off and started undoing Gregory’s shirt too, they were both panting after a thorough kissing session had taken place, lips swollen as  Greg ripped Mycroft’s shirt, buttons flying, Mycroft gasped but couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment as Greg started to lick his nipple, tracing circles with his finger on the other, making Mycroft bite back a moan as he tried to get Greg’s shirt off his shoulders but Greg stopped him.

“ _Tusk tusk, I’m not done with you”_

Mycroft swallowed loudly and smirked at this man kept treating his body like it was a treasure, Greg started to undo Mycroft’s trousers and unzipped them, getting his hand inside and taking his raging erection out.

“ _Hmmm… not bad Anthony, just as I hoped”_

Mycroft had a long shaft, glistening in pre-cum, he looked down and Greg trapped his lips in a rough kiss, as he took the long shaft in his hand and with the help of the pre-cum started jerking his partner off, there was a time he could do this with ease, he could do it again. And Mycroft was not one to complain, his movements were just right, perfect timing, perfect grip and his lips… his lips felt like heaven as he sucked, licked and nipped his neck, jaw and lips.

This man was really good at this, and he thought his mission of getting a good shag was going perfectly fine. Greg kept jerking Mycroft, making the man moaned and scream with pleasure as his hand and mouth did wonders in his body, the man was quite the bossy one too, telling him when he wanted more and less, and where did he wanted to get kissed next, and he didn’t mind at all, although he was having a bit of fun teasing him and making him wait for what he asked. After a few minutes he came all over Greg’s hand, screaming and moaning his name. They started kissing again and Mycroft dropped to his knees and started undoing his trousers, and this time he let him. At that exact moment someone knocked at the door and Mycroft got up and look at his almost naked body, Greg pushed him inside the stall and opened the door.

“ _Why did you lock it mate?”_

_“I’m sorry, was taking a call”_

_“Urm… sure”_

The man looked around and Greg got into the stall, closing the door, where he gestured Mycroft to keep going, and he was quickly to obey, now sitting on the closed toilet and with his trousers on, his shirt still undone as Greg had ripped his the buttons off. He took Greg’s thick cock out and squeezed it.

He smirked and without more delay he started licking the tip, Gregory was rock hard and his cock was delicious, he licked the sides, tugged at his balls and suddenly taking him in his mouth, squeezing what he couldn’t reach, he started bobbing his head until the tip of Greg’s cock was hitting the back of his throat, he keep taking more, mentally thanking for the lack of gag reflex, he pulled out and suck at Greg’s balls, moving his hand quickly up and down Greg’s cock, then sucked it again, pulling out when he felt Greg was getting closer, he looked up and grinned devilishly at the moaning man that had come undone before him. He took him again in his mouth and Greg started thrusting shamelessly and he let him fucked his mouth, relaxing his jaw and licking what he could and sucking at every chance.

“I…” Greg moaned again and took Mycroft’s hair, pulling him out as he came, Mycroft getting some of it on his lips, the other in his clothes. Mycroft wiped his mouth, he was expecting Greg to come on his mouth, but he pulled out at the last moment and when he did he quickly pull his trousers back on.

_“I didn’t knew if you were comfortable with… you know”_

Mycroft waved him off and stood up, preparing himself to say goodbye to Greg and go home. Greg kissed him thoroughly and smiled as they broke apart for air.

_“This was nice Anthony, I’m sorry for the shirt…”_

_“It’s okay, the coat will make up for it…I enjoyed it”_

Greg grinned and thought a few seconds about it, he wasn’t even remotely done with this delicious man, he hadn’t had a taste of men in a few years and he wasn’t done.

_“You did huh? That’s good because I’m certainly not done with you, how about we get out of here to a more comfortable place?”_

_“That sounds wonderful”_ Mycroft smiled and both of them got out, earning a few glances and the knowing look of the guy that entered the bathroom earlier.

Mycroft looked around looking for Greg’s car, the only thing around was a bike and a cab, and he didn’t think Greg drove a cab. He watched as the man straddle the bike and he crossed his arms reluctantly.

_“Really? A bike?”_

“ _We could take a cab, but it will not be as fun”_ Greg grinned and Mycroft couldn't fight him anymore, he approached the bike and Greg gave him a helmet.

 _“Do you always carry two of these?”_ Mycroft took it and glanced at it.

“ _Just when I plan to have company”_ There was that grin again that made Mycroft’s stomach flip, he put the helmet on and with a bit of doubt climbed in the back of the bike, not sure what to do next.

“ _Hold on to me”_

 _“What?”_ Mycroft sounded surprised, even insulted. Greg chuckled and open the visor of his helmet and looked at him.

_“You just sucked my cock, incredibly I may add... I think you can put your arms around me and be just fine”_

Mycroft chuckled and wrapped his arms around the man, feeling his stomach flip again, no, it was not his stomach this time.


	3. For a good time call...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut so... you've been warned.... I do a lot of warning... don't know why... oh weeeellll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very happy people are reading AND liking this!!:) 
> 
> THANK YOUUU for the comments, I really appreciate them

 

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 5**

**4 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

Greg took the long way home, he enjoyed having that man’s arms wrapped around him and he was having fun, obviously he drove carefully because he had company and a few beers on his system. He parked and waited for Mycroft to get out, himself going right behind him. They entered the flat and Mycroft looked around, not in a least surprised because he had deduced this man was powerful, Greg going behind him and taking his coat off, taking a moment to kiss his neck, Mycroft gasped, surprised but tilted his head so Greg could have more space, Greg grinned and turned around to put the coat in the closet and Mycroft sighed at the lost. Greg went to the alcohol cabinet and poured himself a whiskey, offering Mycroft one.

“ _We now can drink as much as we like”_

Mycroft took the glass and smirked.

“ _As long as alcohol doesn’t make you sleepy, I came here for a reason after all”_

Greg smiled and downed his glass.

_“You did…”_

Mycroft downed his, putting the glass in the glass surface, taking Greg’s jacket to pull him closer, planting a kiss on Greg’s lips.

_“I didn’t came here to socialize, so show me the bed, or I will do you in here”_

Greg almost moaned at Mycroft’s words, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. He kissed Mycroft back and started leading him to the bedroom, passing a few doors until they reached the right one, he opened the door, Mycroft holding and kissing him the whole time. When they entered the room Mycroft pushed him to the bed and Greg started taking his jacket off, Mycroft ripping his shirt, and smirking, letting him know it was pay back for his own shirt. He then proceeded to take his trousers and the rest of his clothes off until he was fully naked, he tried to take Mycroft’s trousers off but the taller man pushed him roughly, back against the bed, he moaned shamelessly.

“ _Please…”_ He said, almost a whisper.

_“Be patient”_

Mycroft straddled him, pinning his hand above his head and started kissing him roughly, rubbing his clothed erection against Greg’s naked one, biting and licking his neck and hands all over his body, he squeezed Greg’s thighs, making the man screamed and moan, he was undone and Mycroft had barely touched him, he was quite proud, seems like this kind of things were never forgotten. After long minutes of teasing and groping Mycroft took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor and commanding Greg to take his trousers off, the man took matters in his own hands quickly and he soon was as naked as Greg was, He pushed Greg, but the man came back up, quickly trying to get Mycroft’s cock in his mouth, He took Greg’s hair and pulled at it, pushing him to lay down, Greg whimpered.

_“Please?”_

Mycroft ignored him and straddled him again.

“ _I want your thick cock in my arse Gregory, I want it deep inside my tight, warm hole… Do you want that?_

Greg moaned at Mycroft’s words and nodded.

“ _GOD I DO!”_ He suddenly got quiet and a little disappointed. _“I don’t have anything for… preparation_ ”

Mycroft smiled and took leaned sideways, taking a bottle of lube and three condoms out of his trousers.

“ _Well… I do, one must always be prepared Gregory”_

_“I didn’t exactly had a bloke in mind, didn’t think would need it…”_

Mycroft looked at him for a few seconds.

“ _Just, shut up”_

He opened the lube and pour a generous amount in his fingers, taking a position more comfortable to prepare himself. Greg reached for him. “Let _me do it”_ Mycroft slapped Greg’s hands and started pushing a wet finger inside himself, moaning and closing his eyes, while Greg looked at him, biting his lip, he was going to grab his cock when Mycroft speak.

“ _DON’T!”_

He looked at his face and he had his eyes closed, what the hell? He quickly put his hand down and Greg grinned.

“ _How did you?...”_

_“Well, I’m THAT good”_

Mycroft kept opening himself with his own fingers, pushing in and out, until he did three fingers with ease, he was panting and moaning and Greg was incredibly hard just looking at him, fighting with the urge to touch Mycroft and himself, in a blink of an eye Mycroft was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head, he gasped in surprise and Mycroft leaned down to kiss him.

“ _Are you going to fuck me Gregory?”_

_“Y-Yeah…”_

Greg didn’t know what to do with himself, he had never been manhandled before, but he loved the way this man made him feel. Mycroft knew this was new to Greg, but he felt like this was the thing he needed, to surrender control, and he was never wrong about what his sexual partners needed. He took Greg cock in his hand and started squeezing it with one hand, the other still pinning Greg’s own. He took his hand off Greg’s and looked at him, Greg didn’t moved them, knowing he was supposed to let them there, Mycroft took one of the condoms and ripped the packet open with his teeth, making Greg moan watching him. He took it and put it himself on Greg’s cock easily, he jerked it a few times and positioned himself, aligning his arse with Greg’s cock as got the tip inside, both men groaning and moaning as Mycroft kept jumping and rolling his hips, taking more and more of Greg’s cock inside him, until he had it deep inside him, he put his hands on Greg’s chest and started bouncing, Greg made an attempt of touching him but he glared at him and he kept his hands to himself.

“ _Not yet… you have to earn the right to touch me”_

_“What can I do?”_

_“Just do as I say”_

Greg nodded as Mycroft kept jumping in his cock, both moaning and screaming as Mycroft dig his nails in Greg’s chest, leaving marks. Greg started thrusting up slightly and Mycroft loved the way his thick cock felt. Greg started to feel close and Mycroft noticed, pulling back and grinning.

“ _Oh, I’m not done”_

He positioned himself in bed, back against the pillows and commanded Greg to get up, opening his legs and Greg got in between them, positioning himself, he thrust inside Mycroft’s hole and Mycroft wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, getting his cock all the way in, now Greg started thrusting in and out, hard and fast, his hands squeezing at Mycroft’s thighs.

Mycroft has sure he was going to get bruises where Greg was squeezing but he didn’t care, actually he liked it, just the thought of being marked could make him tip over the edge. He pulled at Greg to kiss him, his mouths smashed together as he kissed him roughly while Greg kept fucking him deliciously. At this position Greg started to poke at his prostate every time he pushed in and Mycroft shivered and whimpered every time he did. Greg noticed and started doing it faster and harder, pulling all the way out and slamming back in harder. Mycroft started to squeeze his own cock and Greg helped him, after a few minutes Mycroft came all over his stomach and Greg’s hand, his clenched muscles only allowing Greg a few more thrusts as he reached his peaked and came too, screaming and moaning.

“ _FUUUCKK!!!...”_

He flopped on top of Mycroft for a few minutes until both of their orgasms washed trough them, he then pulled out, discarding the condom and laid beside Greg on the bed.

“That was… yeah… urm”

Mycroft turned his head and looked at Greg.

“ _That was great Anthony, it really, really was”_

_“Yes, it was”_

They both laid there dozing off for about half an hour until Mycroft stood and looked at him.

“ _Should we…? I have two more condoms”_ He grinned and Greg chuckled, he wasn’t one for denying pleasure. They started kissing again, rubbing themselves against each other and sucking each other until they were both hard again, they used both condoms and all the lube, after their third round they drifted off and about an hour later Mycroft woke up in alert mode, how could he sleep? He took his clothes and dressed himself, his flat wasn’t far from here, he took a last look at the man sprawled in bed and smiled, he had a damn good shag with the hottest man he had ever seen. He hesitated but finally decided to leave his number. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just went with something he had seen around in the walls of various public places.

**For a good time call**

**+44 7701 326859**


	4. The Tiger

**Greg Lestrade**

**December 5**

**12 hours**

**Kensington Gardens/ Confidential location**

Greg woke up expecting to have a very naked man beside him, only to find a note instead with a phone number, he chuckled and stretch, going to the ensuite to take a shower, he had breakfast and took the piece of paper, not sure if it was wise to call the man, he decided against it and put the piece of paper on his suit pocket, heading out to his office where surely some kind of chaos waited him. He went about the day as he normally would, but every so often he took the piece of paper to see the number, written in perfect calligraphy handwriting, putting in his pocket again when Donovan looked at him suspiciously.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 5**

**9 hours**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

Getting out of Gregory’s flat and heading to his own Mycroft found himself wondering again if he did a wise thing giving a stranger his mobile number, wondering if he should’ve stayed until the man had woken up, dismissing the thought immediately, he never stayed in anyone’s flat, he had done enough by sleeping a few hours there, no one had ever tired him at that point, he always left as soon as sex was over. During the day he found himself remembering the amazing things they did in Greg’s bedroom smiling like a fool as Sherlock would said. He didn’t want to think about it, but the delicious burn in his nether parts reminded him how thick Greg was and how eager he was to be with him again, he stayed at his flat all day, reading some books and reviewing old cases, glancing at his mobile constantly, heart jumping every time it made a sound just to find that it was Sherlock bugging him.

**[Text from Sherlock]**

I just saw a bakery out of business, it was you who robbed them of all the cake?

**[Text from Sherlock]**

LOOK! Yet another bakery, you’re in a roll. GET OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE OF LONDON FOR FATCROFT HOLMES IS IN A CAKE BINGE.

**[Text from Sherlock]**

Oh, just saw a cow and thought it was you. Not you. Moving on

**[Text from Sherlock]**

Does Mummy knows you stayed in someone’s flat until nine this morning? I think she may know….

He had been ignoring Sherlock’s texts until he saw that one, if he told their mother about it she will be calling Mycroft, do the usual questions about when will he meet the man and weddings and all sorts of things Mycroft didn’t had the time to think about and certainly at his age, he was in his thirties and it was too late  for love, not that he wanted love anyway, love was not wise, caring was not an advantage and he knew that because he cared too much for Sherlock

**[Text to Sherlock]**

She better not know brother mine, or I will make sure she knows about The Priory.

**[Text from Sherlock]**

You wouldn’t. She will make sure to blame you for not taking good care of her favourite son. You know that.

Mycroft sighed and throw the phone in the desk, getting up to see if he had something to eat that wasn’t tea. There was nothing so he went out to eat, taking a cab to a nice little restaurant that wasn’t too formal. He ordered his food and stayed there long after finishing his food reading a book he took with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Sherlock Holmes**

**December 5**

**12 hours**

**Confidential**

It was not the first time he had tried to contact Lestrade in his office, though this time he had another plan, he will not sneak in, he had Mycroft’s badge and a way in. He told the guard he had a few questions for his boss and as this people shifted every week, he didn’t recognized Sherlock, letting him in, now he only had to avoid the regulars and get in Lestrade’s office before someone killed him. He waited for the man’s assistant to get out of the office and entered himself. Greg looked at him, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Look, I thanked you for the thing you did, but that doesn’t mean you get to harass me” _

_ “Now listen here you idiotic moron, there’s someone in your personal guard planning to kill you, he knows he can’t do it from afar, he is waiting for you to let your guard off, he knows everything about you and he is spying for someone else. Now, will you let me prove it to you or are you going to get yourself killed?” _

Greg looked at him.

“ _ Go on” _

_ “You’ve been bugged” _

_ “Impossible, I get my office cleaned daily” _

_ “The same man that does the cleaning is the one putting them there obviously”  _ Sherlock huffed like there was nothing more obvious.

“ _ You know, blond, blue eyes  _ _ highly skilled shot, the best you have in fact…” _

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

**Sebastian Moran**

**December 5**

**12 hours**

**Confidential**

He had been listening the man warning Lestrade about him, it was time to take matters in his own hands, he will not wait for further instructions, he had what Moriarty wanted, he was just stalling because he wanted to fuck a fellow officer. His libido didn’t win this time, he had work to do, he positioned himself and put the silencer in his gun, he aimed and just as he pulled the trigger someone tackled him to the floor.

_ “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” _

They rolled in the floor and his attacker straddled him, pinning his hands above his head.

“ _ Oh, well… Hello…”  _ He grinned at the man above him, licking his lips.

“ _ Since when are you a traitor? I trusted you!!!” _

_ “John, I go where the money is, you know how this is” _

_ “Bastard” _

Moran couldn’t fight his rising cock, John’s words were so arousing and he had him pinned to the floor, that didn’t help either, he reached John’s lip and kissed him, just a brush of the lips, he could barely move. And for his surprise John kissed back, crushing their lips together, tongue quickly finding its way inside his mouth, suddenly John pulled back and stand up.

“ _ Now you decide to make a move? Just go! Before I kill you with your own gun” _

John let the man go, he was a traitor, but he just couldn't do it. He runs to Lestrade’s office where every officer was already.

**Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Greg Lestrade**

**December 5**

**13 hours**

**Confidential**

_ “West wing cleared”  _ He said, it was clear after all, Moran had long go by now.

Lestrade looked around, and made a call to the front gate. Every man was accounted for… everyone but Moran. Sherlock warned him and he didn’t listen.

John looked around as everyone else got out, he looked at a nick in the roof behind Greg’s desk, he saved the man, at least. There was another man there that wasn’t part of the team. He looked at him and the man looked back for a brief moment then looked back at his mobile.

“ _ Afghanistan or Iraq?” _

John frowns and looks at Greg and back to the stranger.

“ _ Sorry?” _

_ “Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?” _

He briefly raises his eyes to John’s before looking back to the phone. John hesitates for a moment and looks at Greg again.

_ “Afghanistan… sorry… how did you know?” _

He looked at Greg, thinking that he had tell him. Greg shook his head.

_ “You may go Captain”  _ Greg dismissed him and he turned around, looking back at the mysterious man for a moment before disappearing through the door.

The rest of the day he kept thinking about the man in Greg’s office, wondering what the hell was up with him. He was biting idly at an apple in his flat when he received a text.

**[Text from Seb]**

**Are you at yours? I have to see you, been thinking about your lips all day**

**[Text to Seb]**

**Fuck off, don’t talk to me again, you know I’m not a traitor and Greg is my friend as well as my boss, you fucking know that! You even went out drinking with us Seb, what is wrong with you?**

**[Text from Seb]**

**Open the door, we need to talk**

John hesitates for a moment but goes to the door and opens it to find Moran leaned in the door frame.

_ “I know what you think about me but, hear me out? _

As he didn’t received an answer he followed John inside, he couldn’t stay out too long anyway, he was too exposed. He took that chance and wrapped his arms around John’s waist and kissed his neck.

“ _ Please give me a chance… I will show you… how a REAL man feels” _

John was so mad at Seb, and he knew that it was his duty to tell Greg,but seeing him here he couldn’t do that to Seb, they had been through so much together at the field, also he had been wanting this for too long, he could be selfish just one time.

“ _ Sebby…”  _  John purred and that was all it took for Moran, he turned John around and crushed their lips together, pushing him against a wall, both men moaning in each other’s mouths.

_ “It’s been a …”  _ John tried to speak but Moran kept kissing him roughly.

“ _ It’s been a while, I know… it will be worth it, I promise” _

John wrapped one leg around Moran and the man took the other one, he carried John to the bed, where he throw him, straddling him and kissing him all around, biting his neck and nipples, making John moaned and scream, just altogether making a fool of himself, they were groping each other for a while until Sebastian decided it was time to get naked, he took his clothes off while John took his, quickly aligning himself on top of the man, their cock rubbing together easily as both were leaking pre-cum, John put a hand behind his pillow and took a gun, throwing it on the floor and trying again, getting a bottle of lube out and grinning.

“ _ Someone’s been a bad boy huh?”  _ Sebastian tisked and grabbed the bottle, pouring lube in his fingers and thrusting one inside John without much warning, making John scream and scowl at him, he smiled and John kissed him.

“ _ GOD, I’ve been wanting this for so long” John moaned as Sebastian added another finger and rolled them around, looking at John’s eyes all the time. _

_ “Remind me again why haven’t we done it already?”  _ Sebastian talked in John’s ear, nibbling at it, going down his neck where he started sucking and biting simultaneously, leaving a bright red mark, he grinned, proud of himself and kept going down, biting at John’s nipple, stomach and thighs as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, soon pushing a third one while John moaned and squirm under him.

“ _ I’m more than ready Seb…”  _ John said in a whisper, not knowing if he could control his voice.

“ _ Eager are we?” _

_ “Just fuck me, dammit” _

Moran pulled his fingers out, his cock following, he pushed inside John’s entrance hard and fast, making John moaned and bury his face in Moran’s neck, biting without pity, marking him. Sebastian started pulling in and out of John hard, suddenly John pushed him, making them switch positions, now John on top of him, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Holding on to Moran’s shoulders, leaving his nails marked in the skin, they quickly set a pace, Moran thrusting up every time John jumped, both men moaning. Sebastian started jerking John off, making him scream and shake in pleasure as he started to feel close to the orgasm, Moran decided he needed to be in total control again and he pulled out, taking John by the shoulders and getting up of the bed, making John bend over to take him from behind, John gasped in surprised but let himself be manhandled by his Colonel; Sebastian had a foot planted in the floor and the other one in the bed beside John, he pushed his cock roughly inside John and the man screamed loudly.

“ _ GOD YES! MORE!!” _

Sebastian grinned and started fucking John Watson roughly, soon planting both feet on the floor, he was riding John’s arse like an animal, he knew what John liked even if they had never done it, they had plenty of conversations back in the day, he remembered nights and days of him wanking at the thought of Captain John Watson completely undone under him, and now he had him, he pulled all the way out, only to slam back in harder, he reached John’s cock and strated squeezing it.

“ _ Cum for me Captain, I want to feel you when you cum” _

John was just out of words, he just moaned, screamed and whimpered, nodding at Moran’s words.

“ _ God… y-you…”  _ He moaned again, not able to said what he wanted, a few minutes later he was screaming Sebastian’s name and he came all over the bed and Moran’s hand. Sebastian felt John’s cum in his hand and he smeared it all over John’s back and arse, using it as lube as he kept riding John harder and harder, the sudden tightness of his hole when he came making his ride more pleasurable, even as he didn’t want it to end just yet he came inside John a few minutes later, riding him through his orgasm, as John kept thrusting back, milking him, he then pulled out and flop in the bed, breathing heavily, John beside him, not saying a word until they both calmed down.

“ _ You are as good as I thought”  _ John grinned looking at Sebastian

_ “And you’re as tight and delicious as you were in my imagination” _

_ “Had a few wanks thinking about me didn’t you? _

_ “Just the last few years” _

_ “Good, me too… urm… I think you should go” _

_ “Yeah, okay… will use the loo first” _ He got up and walked to the bathroom, John quickly taking his phone and texting Greg.

**[Text to Greg]**

**Moran is here, might be able to distract him a few minutes.**

He quickly put the phone away and cursed himself for changing his mind so quickly, if he hadn’t told Seb to go he wouldn’t have to distract him.

 

“ _ Hey Seb… coffee?”  _ He yelled at his guest.

Sebastian got out of the bathroom and smiled.

_ “Already missed me Cap?”  _ He grinned and John rolled his eyes.

“ _ Nah, just tryna be polite” _

_ “I’ll take it on the go” _

That gave Greg enough time, he tried to compose himself and got dressed, Sebastian doing the same. He poured the hot milk in a disposable foam cup and waited for the coffee to be ready, Seb tried to kiss him but he waved him off.

“ _ Not now” _

_ “Are you keeping something from me?” _

  
The door creaked and Sebastian was on guard, rolling to the floor and taking John’s gun from the floor, taking a few shots to the men inside, he looked around and jumped out the window, glad that John didn’t leave in a tenth floor, he landed in in some rubbish and cursed John Watson, running to take cover.


	5. 3 Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that I haven't thank my dear friend and beta Tindomerelhloni

**Greg Lestrade**

**December 6**

**2 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

He flopped in his bed after well-deserved shower, his day was awful, he had been working with a traitor and he was too stupid to realize it, obviously he had hired Sherlock now to go through his death threats and assess the situation, he had to know who was behind all this. He looked at the piece of paper he had been caring all day with Anthony’s number in it, He needed to blow off some steam, he took his phone and made the call he had been wanting to do all day, when he was about to hang up he heard a familiar voice.

 

“ _ Anthony? It’s Greg… I…” _

_ “Hello Greg” _

_ “Are you busy? I really need a good time” _

 

He heard nothing for a full minute and when he was about to take it all back the man responded.

 

“ _ I’ll be there in a half hour” _

_ “Brilliant” _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------ _

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 6**

**1 am**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

Although he would never admitted it, Mycroft had been waiting Greg’s call all day, he was in his bed, thinking about the events that transpired in Greg’s flat, he put a hand inside his boxers and started touching himself, thinking it was Greg doing it, he heard the phone ring but it was a distant echo, he was so hard… suddenly he realized that finally it was ringing so he jumped and responded.

“ _ Yes?” _

“ _ Anthony? It’s Greg… I…” _

_ “Hello Greg…” _

His stomach fluttered.

_ “Are you busy? I really need a good time” _

He grinned, and stayed silent for a minute, not wanting to sound too obvious or desperate.

“ _ I’ll be there in a half hour” _

_ “Brilliant” _

 

He jumped out of bed and had a shower, despite already having one less than an hour ago, he cleaned himself thoroughly, took a packet of condoms, lube and stuffed them in his pocket, grabbing his coat, keys and mobile and getting outside, hailing a cab. Greg lived closed by, in the wealthier side of this area. He did good money in his job and he had family money that he had invested in the right places, so he could afford to live in this area, but it was nothing compared to Greg’s area. The cab stopped and he gives him the money, rushing off and buzzed the intercom.

“ _ Yes?” _

Greg’s voice sent shivers down his spine, what the hell had that man that had him so hot all the time?

“ _ It’s me… Anthony…” _

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

**December 6**

**1:30 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

The door opened and he stepped into the lift pressing the last button and waited.When it stopped he got off and looked around, there was only one door, so he went over and knocked on it. Greg answered with a big smile and let him in.

“ _ You are right on time, on the dot actually.” _

_ “Always.” _

_ “I was just making tea, do you want some?” _

Mycroft was not one to refuse tea but that was too domestic.

_ “I didn’t come here for tea Gregory, I came here for sex.”  _ He smirked and Greg chuckled.

“ _ Well you’re direct.” _

_ “Off with your clothes, they are no good for me.” _

“Obviously.” Greg complied, standing completely naked in front of Mycroft who smiled.

“ _ Such a good boy.” _

Mycroft looked around and dragged Greg to the sofa, where he sat had Greg straddle him, kissing him for the first time since he got there, their cocks quickly taking notice at the contact.  The kiss was rough, demanding, Greg was tugging in Mycroft’s shirt and the other man was squeezing Greg’s arse. When they finally broke apart for air, Greg took Mycroft’s shirt off and started licking his neck, getting down to his chest and stomach, he unbuttoned his trousers and Mycroft arched so he could take them off and soon they were both naked. Greg got up and turned Mycroft around, he was now kneeling on the sofa, arms resting on the back.

“ _ Lube and condoms in my pocket.” _

Greg took Mycroft’s trousers and took the lube and one condom from the packet, he stroked his cock a few times he then poured lube in his fingers, he got closer to Mycroft and slapped his arse hard, making the man whimper.

“ _ You liked being in charge the last time right? How about you do as I say this time?” _

Mycroft doubted for a minute, he liked being in charge, he decided when and where he was fucked and he decided how, but he really didn’t care at all this time, he wanted Greg’s cock inside him and he wanted it now dammit. So he nodded.

“ _ I will do whatever you say” _

Greg grinned and slapped Mycroft’s arse again, pale skin turning red, he trailed his finger from Mycroft’s neck down his spine, the man’s back arching at the touch, Mycroft feeling goosebumps as he did and Greg could notice. When he reached his cheeks he squeezed them and got down, biting hard, leaving his teeth marked in the soft skin, Mycroft moaned and thrusted back, Greg held him still and tisked.

“ _ Is that an appropriate behavior?” _

_ “N-No…” _

_ “I thought so…” _

He slapped Mycroft’s cheeks again, he poured lube on his fingers and spread the other man’s cheeks. Rubbing his entrance with his fingers, teasing him, making him moan and beg for more. He rubbed a few times and pushed a finger inside him to the second knuckle, muscles relaxing, he kept squeezing his cheeks in time with his thrusts until he had four fingers inside, the other man out of words, mumbling curses and begging to be fucked.

He pulled out and reached for the condom, putting it on and pouring some lube before slamming all the way in into the begging man’s arse. He quickly set up a hard, fast pace, both of them moaning and screaming as they both climaxed almost at the same time, he flopped in the sofa and the man sat beside him, taking off his condom and throwing it to the floor he started stroking him, and he looked at him, smirking, Mycroft shuffled until he had his elbows and knees on the sofa, arse up, he took Greg in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down his now flaccid member, Greg took his hair and pull him up for a kiss, he straddle him and kissed back, soon the kiss has heated, Greg stood up, taking Mycroft by the thighs and carrying him to the bedroom, the other man wrapping his leg around him.

 

They entered the bedroom and Greg slammed Mycroft against a wall, still holding him, he bit his neck hard, making him moan and throw his head back, hitting the wall, after a few minutes of kisses and bites Greg turned around and threw him in the bed, quickly  straddling him, he started to rub himself against him earning the praise of his lover.

 

“ _ I want to feel how you get hard inside me…” _

 

Greg moaned at his words he then put condom on with a bit of work and with the help of lube  he thrust his cock inside Mycroft, staying still for a moment until Mycroft started wiggling his arse, he started moving slowly, Mycroft’s legs both sides of him, holding on to him, nails scratching his back as he moved frantically, feeling himself getting harder. 

 

_ “GOD! It’s so tight” _

 

_ “I love this feeling, you getting hard inside me, could be like this forever, AHH! FUCK! Yeah.. harder Gregory” _

 

Greg could feel himself fully hard by now and he started to fuck Mycroft faster and harder, just as he knew the man liked it.

 

_ “Tony, you’re so fucking hot, no one had ever made me feel this way before” _

 

Mycroft just nodded, moaning was all he could get out of his mouth as he felt Greg getting bigger and bigger inside him, the man fucking him into the mattress as hard and and fast as he could, he was hard already too, leaking precum all over his stomach, he kept digging his nails into Greg’s back, leaving marks all over. 

 

He started moving in time with Greg, suddenly Greg moved them, positioning himself behind Mycroft, taking one of his legs up while he fucked him, hitting his prostate every time, Greg told him to hold his leg and he did as asked, his lover’s hand quickly going to his cock, and he started stroking in time with his thrusts, rolling his thumb in the tip and making him lose his mind, a few minutes later Mycroft came all over Greg’s hand, his stomach and the bed, his muscles clenched around Greg’s cock, making him tipped over the edge, as he came still thrusting inside Mycroft frantically, biting at his shoulder blade hard, harder enough to make Mycroft scream, he was surely left his mark in him tonight. Mycroft let his leg drop, breathing heavily, Greg wrapped his arms around him and started kissing the mark he left on his shoulder.

 

“ _ ‘M srry”  _

 

Mycroft nodded. 

 

“ _ It’s perfectly fine, I liked it… actually” _

 

Greg grinned and pulled out of him, discarding the condom and going back to wrapped his arms around Mycroft, but he was already up. He sighed, he liked cuddling, but his partner seemed to hate it, he never actually stayed more than a couldn’t but the other man looked so distant, like there were two different people in the room, the wild Anthony, the man having a good time, and the cold, proper Anthony, who was so detached he couldn’t even stand cuddling after sex. He tried anyway, crawling in the bed towards where he was standing, grinning at him, he pulled him closer and kissed him gently, pulling at him to the bed again, he seemed hesitant at first but then he let Greg pulled him, after a few minutes of kisses he stopped.

 

“ _ How about… we get a shower?” _

 

_ “We? hmm interesting” _

 

_ “I’ll let you wash me Gregory, what do you think?” _

 

_ “I think that is perfect Anthony” _

 

He smiled and they both went to the ensuite.

 

Mycroft was a bit nervous, he knew Greg liked cuddling, but he didn’t and that was a bit too intimate,  _ I’m having sex with the man! What’s more intimate than that?....  _ Well.. this kind of sex was not intimate, they didn’t love each he thought… they both knew this was just casual sex, getting off, just that… so he knew Greg was trying to get him to cooperate with the cuddling he decided to take his mind off it, suggesting the shower, he knew Greg wouldn’t deny it.

 

They both got in and Greg took the soap and a loofa, turning his man around to  wash his back, he let out a content sighed and Greg smiled.

 

_ “Like that?” _

 

_ “Very much so…” _

 

Greg then wrapped his arms around him to wash his stomach while kissing his shoulder blade, making Mycroft whimper and throw his head back, he grinned, knowing this shower was going to end heated.

 

And it did in fact ended up heated.

 

Greg on his knees, water splashing on his hair and Mycroft pinned to the shower wall while his lover milked every bit of pleasure out of him.

Of course once the shower was over Mycroft flee the flat like it was hell,getting out of the shower before Greg and dressing quickly, leaving Greg to wonder if he did something that bothered him, it was the first time a person whom he had sex with didn’t want to stay the night, men or women, Greg trusted his charm and it was always him the one leaving. Maybe he was just a bit rusty from his years of marriage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Sherlock Holmes**

**December 6**

**7 am**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

Usually he barely slept at all, and after what had happened during the day it was more difficult, Mycroft wasn’t home and he could do whatever he wanted, he started texting his brother, he didn’t answer, he called to the Yard, he wasn’t there it was beginning to get worrying when he got to his brother’s bedroom and saw a handful of clothed shed in the bed, a box of condoms in the floor, his brother was hooking up. Fatcroft was getting laid and he was in the house like some boring old man, he wasn’t one to care about sexual partners but he couldn’t believe that his brother could so easily get some.

_ Fatcroft is NOT good looking, how the hell can someone be with a cow? I suspect he coerced them into sexual intercourse… only reason a sane person would be with him… or maybe they are not sane… must be that. _

He pushed the thought of his brother having sexual intercourse out of his mind, he turned the telly on just to have something to fight about, as always there were inaccurate scenes in every movie or series, idiotic people enjoyed them.

**John Watson**

**December 6**

**3 am**

**Local Pub**

John Watson felt like trash, he first let Sebastian Moran go after he tried to kill Greg, his boss and friend, a person he was supposed to take care of, like that wasn’t all he let the man fuck him and then he tried to get him arrested, or killed… he wasn’t sure about Greg’s place in all this, if he wanted Sebastian dead or not, and it shouldn’t be his problem, he had a job, and it was following orders and remaining quiet. He cursed Sebastian for selling himself out, sure, they didn’t get paid a fortune, but it was good money, why did he need anything more? He downed his beer and asked for one more, he thought about the past day, about Sebastian, Greg and that man… John couldn’t even catch his name, he asked the guard on the front that day and he told him he was Holmes, from Scotland Yard. He downed his beer again, another one quickly follow, he just wanted to stop feeling like a traitor.

                              -----------------------------------------------------

**Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes**

**December 6**

**8 am**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

He paid the cabbie and stood outside the car, when he opeed the door he heard Sherlock in the living room yelling to the telly, he rolled his eyes and tried to make as little noise as he could, hoping Sherlock to be too distracted to notice him.

“ _ Had fun?” _

He tried to look like he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“ _ Work” _

_ “I called, you had the weekend off” _

_ “Well, what I do with my free time is none of your concern brother mine.” _

_ “I don’t care how many cakes you managed to stuff down your throat Fatty.” _

Mycroft glared at him, Sherlock would never stop calling him names, and he had to deal with it, but it was not an easy task.

_ “I got a job of sorts…” _

_ “I see, well good, now if you excuse me I will be taking a shower and sleeping, we can talk about it later and about when are you getting your own flat too.” _

Sherlock ignored him in favour of yelling some more, and he entered his room.


	6. On the phone...

**Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

**December 22**

**7 am**

**New Scotland Yard/ Kensington Gardens**

The past few weeks Sherlock had been working for Lestrade, doing something that he didn’t want to share with Mycroft. He was far more tolerable though, maybe it had to do with him not being in the flat all day making Mycroft’s life miserable. The texts even lessened and he was happy that he had begun to look for a flat. He will finally be free of Sherlock soon, of course he would never stop taking care of him. And he would be checking regularly with him, making sure he doesn’t slip again, but with his mind occupied there were less risks of him going back to use. 

 

As for the job they were various cases that had been a challenge for him, just what he needed to get back on the game, Anthea always bugging him saying he was more cheerful because he got laid regularly. And that might be true too, he saw Greg almost every day, it was a great stress reliever, sometimes he texted him in the middle of the day, they got together, fucked and moved on with their lives, it was clean, no attachments, they both knew it. Mycroft never stayed the night and when they shagged in the middle of the day there wasn’t even talking involved. He liked it like that, of course he never took Greg to his flat, the risks of Sherlock just accidentally catching them or seeing something that might indicate he had sex in his flat were very high and he was fine without his dear brother messing with him. He had thought numerous time to cut the thing he had going on with Greg… he wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t done it already, it had been going on for weeks, it was a record for him, there was something, something didn’t let him do it, every time he felt like doing it Greg did something amazing in bed making his doubts disappear. The phone beeped and it was Greg, he couldn’t help but smile as he opened the text.

 

**[Text from Gregory]**

 

I have been thinking about your cock all day… Mine? 1 hour?

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

I can’t, I’m busy at work, have a meeting in 15… - A

  
  


**[Text from Gregory]**

 

Aah! COME ON Anthony! don’t do this to me, I’m sooo horny, tell me what are you wearing?

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

Well, I have my work clothes…-A

 

**[Text from Gregory]**

 

Care to give me more details? I’m trying to get something done here.

 

Mycroft look twice at the text, he could imagine Greg sitting, cock out and touching himself, he shifted about in his chair, trousers getting a little tighter suddenly, he decided to assist Greg.

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

Well, I’m wearing tight black trousers, white button-up shirt sleeves rolled up, and a black tie… is that helpful? -A

 

**[Text from Gregory]**

 

Oh… yes… I love when you have your sleeves rolled up, that is fucking sexy.

 

Greg was in his flat, Donovan had left an hour ago and he was just filling paperwork, he WAS filling paperwork, now he had his cock out in one hand, the mobile in the other.

 

Mycroft grinned when he received the text, he quickly replied. 

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

Yes? I thought you liked when I didn’t have anything on? You know… when I’m on all fours and you’re fucking me like an animal? … hard… and fast? -A   
  
**[Text from Gregory]**

 

Oh yeah, that’s a good image to go by, fuck why you do this? I need to fuck you, I need that perfect arse! 

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

Well, it can’t be yours now… but think about it… hmmm your thick cock stretching me open? -A

 

**[Text from Gregory]**

Yeah, grabbing that red hair of yours, your filthy mouth screaming while I use you.

 

**[Text to Gregory]**

 

Hmmm… GOD YES! I love it when you use me like the little filthy whore that I am…

 

Mycroft quickly forgot about his text etiquette. 

 

**[Text from Gregory]**

 

Pounding, just like you like it.. hard and fast, biting your neck and leaving my mark, for everyone to know that I own you Anthony

 

Mycroft had already locked his door and was now leaning against the closed door stroking himself when the text came on, his stomach flipped but he didn’t know how to respond to that, no one had ever said that to him and their relationship wasn’t exactly exclusive, not that he was with anyone else, but he decided to ignore that in favour of finish what he already started.

  
  
  


**[Text to Gregory]**

 

YES! I’m yours! I’m yours to do what you want, abuse me, do with me what you want Gregory!!!!!

 

Greg tilted his head back as he continued to stroke himself, fast, teasing the tip of his sensitive cock, spreading precum all over his shaft, he received the text and grinned and continued teasing himself he was feeling so close and he didn’t think he would be able to text back so he decided to take a picture instead. A few seconds later he received a call, he looked and answered quickly, breathing heavily, he talked in a low voice.

 

_ “Anthony…” _

 

_ “You know what you’re doing to me right? I’m going to be late for my meeting… I want that cock in my arse, in my mouth…” _

 

_ “ Better late than never Tony… I do want to fuck you, I wanna do it so hard you won’t be able to walk for a few days without remembering that I fucking own you.” _

 

Both of them moaned, Mycroft biting his knuckles to muffle the sounds, he was now leaning on his desk, neck and shoulder securing his phone in his ear, one hand in his cock and the other one in his mouth, he wouldn’t last much longer and by the tone in Greg’s voice he knew he wasn’t going to last either.

 

_ “Come for me Gregory, I want to hear you as you come in your hand, thinking is me, milking you, please, I want to hear you.” _

 

The images forming in his head were clear and he was oh so very close to reach his orgasm, he stroke faster, thinking about his lover all the time, moaning loudly,he put the phone in speaker and used his free hand to touch his balls, and that was the only thing he needed to reach completion. He moaned loudly as he came all over his hand and shirt, as he  collapsing boneless in his chair, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he tried to get himself together, on the line was Mycroft, reaching his own orgasms as he heard Greg screamed his name. Both men remained quiet for a full two minutes until Mycroft came back from his thoughts and took some tissues from his drawer and cleaned himself.

 

_ “I have to ... meeting.” _

 

Greg nodded until he realised he couldn’t see him.

 

_ “Yes, Yes… urm thanks.” _

 

_ “My pleasure.” _

 

Mycroft hung up without expecting an answer, he took a deep breath and got everything under control, looking down to make sure there was not a single thing wrong with his clothes, he cleaned the sweat of his forehead and took another deep breath, he had to compose himself if he wanted to say the right things in the meeting, he then heard a knock on the door, it was Anthea.

 

_ “ Sir? Are you alright? We are waiting for you” _

 

He reached the door and opened it, giving his sergeant an apologetic smile.

 

_ “Yes, I am alright, let’s go.” _

 

_ “I didn’t want to start without you sir, but everyone is ready.” _

 

_ “You did good Sergeant.” _

 

They reached the meeting room and he started talking, no one made a comment about his tardiness, they knew better than that.

\------------------------

Greg stayed there sprawled in his desk chair, catching his breath when Donovan opened the door suddenly and he got up instinctively, quickly noticing he still had his cock out he quickly sit again, the desk covering him. Donovan smiled and stayed there, she had no shame whatsoever, Greg was red,  he looked at her amused face and started laughing.

 

“ _ What the fuck are you doing here?” _

 

_ “I forgot…. my mobile sir…” _

  
_ “WELL GET ON WITH IT.”  _  Greg yelled with his hands in his red face, Donovan didn’t stop laughing as she picked his mobile and closed the door behind her, of course they would never speak of the matter, Greg was a cool boss, but she won’t push it either.


	7. Something Old

**Greg Lestrade & John Watson**

**December 22**

**5 pm**

**Confidential**

 

Greg had been busy all day in between meetings, phone calls, paperwork and on top of that personnel issues, until he got tired and let Donovan take care of those. He didn’t care about fights between his employees, he had been working almost 35 hours now, he had slept 3 hours and took a break at 7 am hoping it would lead to sex, but it had only lead to a wank. He needed a break as soon as possible or he would just collapse, in that moment John Watson entered the room and for a moment he forgot he was his employer and friend, suddenly the man seemed like the sexiest one in the world, he knew he was talking but he was too tired to listen to him, looking at his mouth moving instead.

 

“ _Are you listening?”_

 

 _“Pardon?”_  He woke up from his daydreaming when John almost yelled at him.

 

_“I quit.”_

 

_“NO, NO, NO! You can’t quit, with Moran gone you’re my best man.”_

 

_“That’s the thing Greg… sir… I let Moran go, he is gone because of me and I can’t deal with that.”_

 

_“John… I knew about you and Moran… well… I suspected, personal things don’t matter in here.”_

 

_“But Greg, I let the personal matters affect my work.”_

 

_“So? I don’t accept it, you are under my command John and I forbid you to quit because if you do, then I will have to go through hiring new people by myself, I need your judgement I really do, and you’re the only doctor in my team too…”_

 

_“Sir, I understand but I don’t think you get me, I let him go.”_

 

_“You know what John? You’re suspended, surrender your weapon, three days, and you’re to come back here.”_

 

Greg talked in his commanding voice this time, John nodded and exited the room, he wasn’t one to punish their employees, Donovan constantly told him he had to be stronger, but he was… his employees respected him, there was no need for them to fear him, he was putting his life on their hands and they are risking theirs for him, there had to be some kind of trust, and John was his personal friend too, he knew there was nothing they could do with Moran because he was a rotten apple, he never should've hired him knowing about his military past, and that was his mistake, not John’s… maybe he was being too soft… he needed rest and then when John came back from his suspension he would deal with him.

 

**Mycroft Holmes**

**December 22**

**9 pm**

**New Scotland Yard**

 

After his meeting ended he was busy all day, a body had turned up in the Thames, of course he solved it in a few hours, cursing himself for being too distracted to notice something that if noticed sooner he would’ve solved it in less than two hours. He was now buried in the paperwork that always followed a case and he was so bored, Sherlock’s words were in his mind. He imagined himself as a barkeep and wrinkled his nose, no… he preferred the paperwork, he had a lot of work lately after all, a bit of paperwork was nothing. He jumped in his chair when his phone beeped, it was a text from Sherlock. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

 

**[Text from Sherlock]**

 

Mummy just cancelled Christmas dinner, something dull that I don’t remember, I guess she will call you… Just as a heads up DON’T TRY TO CONVINCE HER TO CHANGE HER MIND FATCROFT!

 

He was just about to answer the text when the landline rang, he picked it up.

 

“ _Detective Inspector Holmes speaking.”_

 

_“It’s me Mickey.”_

 

_“Oh.. Mummy… what a pleasure to hear your voice, but you know this is my work phone, I have a personal one.”_

 

_“I know dear, but Sherlly told me you were not going to answer your personal one.”_

 

_“Why? Of course I would’ve answered Mummy…”_

 

_“Well, Mickey.”_

 

_“Mycroft.”_

 

_“Mycroft, I will have to cancel Christmas dinner, I know you were really looking forward to coming here but your father was called to host a conference and we will be going to France, apparently they are honouring him for his work.”_

 

_“Oh, Mummy, I’m so glad, tell father I’m happy for him and…”_

 

_“He is here, I will pass him.”_

 

_“No! No, I have to go, will call later.”_

 

And without warning he hung up, he didn’t need to be on the phone for a whole hour.

  


**Greg Lestrade**

**December 23**

**1 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

Waking up in the middle of the night craving chocolate, sweets or even a glass of whiskey was a normal thing for Greg, but he was craving company, and not just from anybody, he called Anthony, no answer, he had to be sleeping, he cursed, he was hoping to convince the man to come see him… he was just about to go to sleep again when the intercom rang, he answered.

 

_“Yes?”_

 

“ _It’s me.. urm...Anthony.. I was near here when I saw your call.”_

 

“ _Come on up.”_

 

He smiled and buzzed him in, he opened the door and got back to his room, there was no time to lose. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and a few steps in the hardwood floors, a few seconds later he saw his man  leaning in the door frame of his room.

 

_“Not very talkative today huh?”_

 

_“Come here.”_

 

Mycroft climbed in the bed, straddling Greg and kissed him, running a hand through the silver hair he loved, Greg deepened the kiss and they both kissed for what it seemed like forever, only stopping when the need for air was too great, Mycroft bite his lower lip, going down to his jaw, making Greg whimper like an idiot, he was just what he needed, he needed him, to control him, after being in boss mode all day he needed to relinquish control and this man was the only one that knew how to control him, he knew just the right buttons, it was like he knew what he thought, how he felt, like they knew each other all their lives, when it was only a couple of weeks.

 

Soon they were both naked, rooting against each other, a mess of skin and limbs intertwined, the room filled with moans and grunts, clothes on the floor or in the end of the bed. Greg was straddling Mycroft, cocks rubbing together easily thanks to the precum both were leaking. He then got up and got in between Mycroft’s legs, getting them up, Mycroft hooked his arms around them, holding them up and Greg leaned down, kissing his thighs, nibbling softly, he kept going further down, licking and biting here and there, he trace a line with his tongue from the tip of Mycroft’s cock all the way down to his entrance, breathing in there a few seconds until he licked  around his hole, making the man whimper and demand more, he obviously complied thrusting his tongue inside him, oh so very slowly, his lover moaning loudly.

 

_“You..ahh… you know you will be punished for...OH FUCK! for going too fucking slow right?”_

 

 _“Maybe I want to be punished…”_ He grinned, looking up, Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a soft kick.

 

“ _Did I said stop?_

 

He thrusted his tongue inside him again as an answer making the other man whimper.

 

“ _Good boy.”_

 

Mycroft let go of his legs, putting them in Greg’s shoulders, He took a fistfull of Greg’s hair to push him further.

 

“ _Oh.. yeah fuck… just like that… hmm fuck fuuck!!, Now come here.”_

 

Mycroft pulled him by his hair and putting his legs down and around Greg’s waist he leaned up and kissed him roughly, tasting himself in the mouth of his lover who was whimpering, he nibbled at his lower lip as they pulled apart. Greg hissed and scowled at him, licking the bit of blood he had draw, he didn’t really mind though. They kissed again and when they pulled apart Mycroft ripped open a condom, putting it on Greg’s cock with one quick swift motion.

 

_“Had a lot of practice don’t you?”_

 

“ _Shut up and fuck me Gregory dear.”_

 

Greg grinned and pull his legs up, pushing them until his knees were touching his chest  and he thrusted inside the tight warmth of Mycroft’s hole, both of them moaning loudly as he did.

 

“ _OHFUCK OHFUCK OHFUCK!!!!  That’s it, now pull back and do it again Gregory, NOW.”_

 

Greg wasn’t one to not follow the orders his lover gave him, so he pulled back and pushed back in quickly, the sound of his balls slapping against his partner’s skin and the moans and screams were all they could hear for a while until he was stopped by a hand on his chest, pushing him down and soon he was in his back, head dangling down the mattress and his handler straddling him, he had managed to switch their positions without pulling his cock out and when he looked up there was a auburn haired man smirking down at him, hand still in his chest and jumping in his cock hard and fast, making him moan and his hands roamed the man’s body, until they reached a long cock and squeezed.

 

“ _Did I gave you permission to touch me?”_

 

_“No… but it seemed so eager to be touched...sir.”_

 

_“You’re now allowed to touch me yet Gregory.”_

 

He kept jumping in Greg’s cock, fucking himself, not allowing Greg to even thrust up a bit, he loved when he got pinned down like that, but the urge to touch that cock was too much and he decided to beg.

 

_“Please Anthony sir, let me touch you, please, please I need to feel that big cock in my hands”_

 

He was tired of trying to maintain his head up so he let it drop, as he felt a hand grabbing his own and placing it on the hard member of his lover, he got his head up after a moment and started stroking and running his thumb in the tip, licking and biting his lips as he looked at the other man jumping hard and fast in his cock, abusing himself.

 

“ _You like it when I ride you like this right?, When I pin you down and have your cock so far my arse that it seems it will never be able to go out?”_

 

He moaned, he loved when he talked dirty to him, it made things to him, made him shiver and moaned.

 

_“GOD YES I DO, I’m so close…. I’m not lasting… GOD! I’m gonna cum!!!”_

 

And  he did, two more thrusts and he was emptying himself in the condom, wishing it was deep in the bare arse of this incredibly sexy man, who came a few minutes later moaning and screaming his name as he shot white cum all over Greg’s stomach,chest and even got a little bit in his chin, which he wiped and licked his fingers, tasting him. He then pouted when the his partner got up and started dressing. He tossed the condom in the bin and sat on the edge of the bed watching the man getting dressed.

 

“ _Why are you leaving so early?”_

 

_“I’ve got things to do.”_

 

_“Oh… alright.”_

 

Mycroft dressed himself and sat on the bed to put his shoes on,Greg started kissing his neck from behind and he shrugged him off.

 

_“If you keep doing that I won’t be able to leave.”_

 

 _“That’s the plan…”_ He kissed him again, breathing in his neck.

 

“ _But I have to go.”_

 

_“What can you possibly do at 3 am?_

 

_“Well, first I have to go to my flat, take a shower and get dressed for work, some breakfast is due too, I have to be at work at 7 am, maybe sleep an hour or so if it becomes greater the need for it.”_

 

_“You could do all that here.”_

 

_“No, I can’t.”_

 

And with that he stood up exited the room, Greg heard a few steps and then the front door opening and closing. He sighed and got into the bathroom to take a shower, then bed was due.

 

**The Holmes Brothers**

**December 23**

**3:30 am**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

 

He had arrived a few minutes ago and now was in the shower, he caught himself thinking about earlier and grabbed himself, now half hard, he was acting like a teenager, he was in his thirties! he wasn’t supposed to act like this, but he was and he needed to get release so he squeezed his cock until it was fully erect and he picture himself with Greg again, he leaned in the shower wall and kept pumping, using the soap as lube and he finally got himself off, he finished cleaning up and got out, putting his work clothes and exiting the room, he was startled to see Sherlock with his arms crossed in his chest in front of his door.

 

“ _You ought to be more quiet next time brother dear, I’m not interested in your shower activities, but I’m glad we don’t share one.”_

 

So he wasn’t exactly quiet in there…

 

_“Well, if you don’t like it, then you can leave.”_

 

_“I’m currently looking for a flat Fatty, don’t get you knickers in a twist.”_

 

 _“I’m not.”_ he sighed and decided to let it go, he made himself breakfast, leaving some to Sherlock in case he decided it was time to eat, as soon as he finished he got out, he decided to go earlier to NSY, he needed to get a lot in order if he wanted to have the weekend off.

 

**Greg Lestrade & John Watson**

**December 23**

**7 pm**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

The intercom buzzed, he was not expecting company, it was John, he buzzed him in and a few minutes later there was a knock on door, he opened it and the man outside jumped him, trapping his lips in a rough and passionate kiss, kicking the door shut, he of course kissed him back, how could he denied it? John was tugging at his hair, biting and kissing his jaw, going down his Adam’s apple, neck, pulling at his shirt as they tumbled in the sofa and John quickly straddled him making him remember all the times they had done this, his shirt was off and then he suddenly stopped, grabbing John’s wrists, he noticed John had even taken off his jacket.

 

_“We can’t.”_

 

_“We have done it before.”_

 

_“That was before the army and my job… and your job actually is to protect me.”_

 

_“I’m suspended so…”_

 

 _“I’m seeing someone.”_ He blurted out suddenly.

 

_“Oh… I’m sorry Greg.. I didn’t know.”_

 

 _“Yeah, of course, I didn’t tell you sooner because well.. with all that’s happened and I didn’t think you were still into… this.”_ He gestured between the two with a confused face.

 

 _“No… well… I have always thought you are amazing, I was just…”_ He shrugged, trying to find the right words.

 

“ _It was not an important thing, not that you’re not important.”_ He got off him and sat on the sofa, facing Greg.

 

 _“Shut up you bastard, I understand… but that’s behind us and we had become such good friends now, it’s not that easy to do right?”_ He was laughing, which calmed John down, just like before.

 

_“No, I guess not… so… beer?”_

 

_“Yeah, put the match on,  I will grab the beers.”_

 

Greg got up and went to the kitchen to grab the beers,putting his shirt back on, he leaned in the kitchen island for a few minutes. John, with whom he had a good time back at uni, had offered himself to him again, and he had said he was with someone, and it was not entirely true… he cursed himself because damn he liked Anthony. He took the beers and went back to the living room, flopping back in the sofa with John to watch the match, he gave his friend the beer  and they watched the match, breaking the silence only to yell at the team, cheer or make comments about it, about an hour later the intercom buzzed again.

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Hello Gregory, I’m sorry to come unannounced… but I was just around.”_

 

_“Don’t worry about it, come on up.”_

 

He buzzed him in and wait by the door for him to arrive. A few minutes later he knocked and he quickly opened.

 

“ _Good evening…”_ Mycroft looked around and saw a man’s jacket in the floor and backed away.

 

“ _Am I interrupting something? I’m very sorry, I’ll go.”_

 

Greg grabbed his wrist and pulled at him.

 

“ _Stay, I just got a mate in, we are watching the match… I know is not what we usually do, but it can be fun… well, if you’re into that sort of thing, don’t know if you’re but if you’re it would be nice for you to stay and watch it with us, we have beers and I can make a snack and it would be very nice….”_  He bit his lip to shut up, why was he rambling like a teenager?

 

Mycroft looked at him, Greg was nervous and he didn’t quite know why, but he didn’t have anything else to do and Sherlock would never let him watch the match in his flat, he either started playing his violin frantically or yelled how boring it was, eventually Mycroft had to turn it off. He wasn’t sure if it was wise, but they were adults after all.

 

 _“Yes, it would be very nice indeed.”_ He smiled politely and Greg took his coat and the jacket that was on the floor and put them both in the coat closet.

 

“ _Do you want a beer? Or maybe some whiskey?”_

_“Beer is alright, thanks.”_

He waited for Greg, took the beer and the both walked to the living room where a blond man was sitting comfortably in the sofa.

“ _John, this is my…this is Anthony, Anthony this is John, we went to uni together.”_

 _“Nice to meet you John.”_ He extended his hand and the man shook it and smiled.

_“Right back at ya.”_

Mycroft looked at him confused for a moment before realizing what he meant, then he smiled at him and Greg gestured him to sit on the corner, while he sat in between John and him. The three of them watched the match like any normal person would, Mycroft got distracted a few times when Greg squeezed his thigh and winked at him, when the match was over John got up and said something about errands, it was late so it was an obvious lie but Greg didn’t say anything and he didn’t comment anything either. Greg walked him out, putting  a movie when he came back, and before Mycroft could say anything he was sitting in between his legs and pushing Mycroft to lay back, Greg’s back against Mycroft’s front and he was paralyzed, Greg rested his head on his shoulder and pressed play on the movie, he stayed there, without moving, not able to even said a word, he was not used to this kind of thing, but it was...nice. His hands went to wrap around Greg’s wait without his permission but he let them.

 

Greg smiled when long hands finally wrapped around him, maybe the night was going to be good after all.


	8. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet some new players:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!!!

 

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 23**

**11 pm**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

This was something unexpected, that he would actually quite  enjoy not sexy time with a person, even if that person was Gregory, he liked him, he realised as the evening passed, yes they had amazing sex, and Mycroft never had even gave Greg the chance to show him who he was, just that first night were they talked so freely, that night that ended in sex and that was all they did for weeks, but this was something new… it yes it scared him and he thought about leaving so many times but his body didn’t react. 

 

“ _ I know it’s late, but we haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving… I can make us something” _

 

_ “Yes, that would be wonderful Gregory, I’m quite hungry too” _

 

_ “How about a sandwich? or maybe a wrap? chicken?” _

 

_ “Yeah, whatever you want” _

 

Greg got up and started fiddling in the kitchen, looking for the ingredients, soft tortillas, chicken, dressing, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese… Mycroft went to the kitchen and asked if he needed help and he told him to cut the lettuce and tomatoes while he seasoned the chicken and put it in a pan. Greg smiled wide, he liked it, he like how domestic was this and he wasn’t afraid to admit it, he had to yet to admit it loudly though, he decided he was going to do it, but not just yet. 

Mycroft took the knife and started chopping the lettuce and tomatoes, looking at Greg with the corner of his eye, looking like an expert in the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Greg looking at him, going back to the lettuce, but he was apparently too distracted, almost chopping his own finger off, he hissed in pain and dropped the knife.

 

“ _ Oh Bugger” _

 

Greg saw him cutting himself and dropped what he was doing and took his hand, inspecting it closely.

 

“ _ It’s just a graze, I’ll be fine” _

 

Greg nodded and took the finger in his hand, he licked it slowly and then took it in his mouth and sucked, Mycroft’s eyes going wide, his lips parted and he whimpered softly, Greg looked at him with playful eyes and kept sucking and licking the finger, looking at him the whole time, until Mycroft decided he had enough and pushed him against the counter, sealing their lips in a crushing kiss that had them panting in a few seconds and craving for more. Greg dropped to his knees and took Mycroft’s trousers off, quickly getting underwear off too, his cock bouncing free, fully hard; he grinned and took it all in his mouth without teasing, making the man moan and thrust his hips forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat and he relaxed his jaw to allow him to fuck his mouth as he pleases, swallowing around him, hollowing his cheeks when he could and soon he received Mycroft’s seed like it was all he needed, when he got up on his feet and Mycroft started to kiss him again, working on his trousers the chicken started sizzling and both of them jumped, Greg quickly going back to the stove and Mycroft picked the knife to finish his task. 

 

“  _ Raincheck?” _

 

_ “Absolutely”  _

 

They finished with the food and went to the sofa to eat it while finishing the movie and soon Mycroft was in between Greg’s legs, prepared to return the favour. He did took his time though, teasing the man, making him a blubbering mess, licking and teasing and when he finally sucked him Greg saw the stars, he didn’t last long and was a bit ashamed of it, but at the moment he didn’t care, he will have another chance to redeem himself and Mycroft didn’t care either, on the contrary,he was very proud of himself for doing it. 

 

Plates and glasses on the floor and both  men curled up in the sofa, Greg in between Mycroft’s legs, while he was wrapped by long, pale arms, they stay there watching telly until they both fell asleep, surprisingly enough Mycroft DID sleep, and quite well.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**John Watson**

**December 23**

**9 pm**

**Local Pub**

 

He had been a fool to go for Greg tonight, they were really good friends now and it was not something easily accomplished with an ex. Greg had helped him when he came back from the army, giving him a job and all. He downed beer after beer until the barkeep cut him off, he then took a cab home. He flopped in the bed and groaned, this last couple of weeks had been hell for him, apart from getting laid, nothing else happened that he might call good, he then remembered that he finally had sex with Sebastian and grinned, then he remembered what happened after and sighed, taking his phone from his pocket he stared at it for a few minutes, deciding to text Seb.

 

**[Text for Sebby]**

 

I’m sorry for all that happened, you know I had to do it… I hope you’re alive…

\--------------------------------------------

  
  


**Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty**

**December 23**

**11:30 pm**

**Location Unknown**

 

Chapter goes to PatPat and Loriéne. 

 

“ _ I’m done with him sir” _

 

_ “Oh? My Tiger has been a good boy… remind me to give you a treat later.” _

 

Sebastian nodded and smiled, this man was going to make him mad, well… more mad than he already was… Jim Moriarty the most dangerous man he had ever met. He looked in the tinted glass in the dark room, his once white shirt was now clinging to his skin with the sweat and blood of his victim, he had taken his time with this one, a mole in his boss’s precious web, setting an example for those who would try to go behind his back in the future. 

 

He looked as Jim went near the body to inspect it, he grinned and clapped his hands in appreciation, he was excited, he looked like a child in a candy store, inspecting the body and every one of the wounds Sebastian had inflicted, his hands crossed behind his back. He was wearing a black suit, one he wore on special occasions only.

 

“ _ You were absolutely amazing Mr.Moran, this was truly fascinating to watch… very exciting” _

 

_ “It is good to know that you’re pleased with my work, sir”... I have to say this felt a bit like offering a sacrifice to a God” _

 

_ “A God?... hmmm… yeah, I’m your God aren’t I?”  _ He licked his lips and looked down as the sniper knelt in front of him and leaned down to kiss his leather shoes making him shiver with lust.

 

“ _ I want you to tell me how it felt… to torture a man for the amusement of your God” _

 

_ “It felt so good, I felt powerful. I could do it for hours to no end if it’s for you, sir”  _

 

Sebastian’s words ran through Jim’s body and ended up in his cock, twitching and hard now, just hearing the man’s words of adoration. He then took Sebastian’s chin between his fingers and pulled him up, getting blood in his hands, he then licked it while looking directly into Moran’s eyes.

 

Sebastian’s breath grew heavier, he felt his erection straining in his trousers, he held Jim’s stare and bit his lip, he then felt pain wash through him as Jim pulled at his hair roughly, and licked a line from his jaw to his now exposed neck, licking away his enemy’s blood making Sebastian moaned shamelessly. 

 

_ “Please sir, please take me” _

 

_ “You do deserve a reward, tiger…” _

 

He was now pressing himself against Sebastian, his fingers still tugging at the blond hair, neck exposed for his enjoyment.

 

“ _ Can you feel how hard I am? Can you feel how excited Jim Moriarty is because of his pet? _

 

Jim pushed him down to the pool of blood in the floor and Sebastian’s back was now covered in blood. Jim straddled him and put a hand around his neck, pressing hard while he rolled his hips so Sebastian could feel him.

 

“ _ Answer me, do you feel how hard I am?” _

 

Sebastian nodded, gasping for air and when Jim realized he loosened his grip, shaking his head to recover a bit of the sanity that left him while watching Moran torture the mole. His body was on fire because of it. 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at his master with lust filled eyes.

 

“ _ I can feel you sir, I want you to feel me too” _

 

_ “Tell your king you want it hard and rough, my pet” _

 

His fingers gripped Sebastian’s shirt and suddenly tore the fabric as if it was paper. Blinded by desire, he kissed him and licked away the blood on his neck and chest, one hand going down to grab his arse. He was just a wild animal craving for sex, nothing more; he felt nothing else but animalistic desire to fuck this man senseless.

 

“ _ Please master, take me hard and rough. Make me forget everything but your name” _

 

He thrusted up, knowing Jim will take it as an act of defiance, but he didn’t care, he needed some friction, he needed his master to fuck him, to make him feel like there was nothing else in the world. 

 

Jim holded him down, growling.

 

“ _ Do you dare defy me like this, pet?” _

 

_ “I’m sorry master, but I need you...please?” _

 

Jim ripped Sebastian’s remaining clothes off, blood splashing around and staining his suit and face, he then stood up and discarded his clothing, kneeling in between Sebastian’s legs, squeezing his thighs, marking him, making the man moan under him, he then started to run his hands up to his stomach, avoiding Sebastian’s cock, up his chest, neck… covering his pet in blood, what a sight he had.

 

Sebastian moaned under his handler, the scent and feel of blood filling every inch of his being,there was not another place he would rather be than here. Suddenly he jerked as Jim thrusted inside him with a quick and hard motion, no preparation, no lubrication, he screamed, a mix of pain and pleasure suddenly overcoming him as Jim started to move his hips, causing shivers through all his body, he moaned and screamed, not a care in the world, this moment was Jim and him, just them and well… the body less than a feet away. He had his eyes closed when he felt  sudden pain in his chest, when he looked up he saw Jim with dark eyes, carving his initials in his chest, he kept screaming as he was pierced with his own knife, trying to grip a non existent surface on the floor, just managing to splash blood all over.

 

When Moriarty was over, he leaned down and lick Sebastian’s wound, slowly, getting every bit of blood pouring out until there was a clear view of his initials in the flesh of his pet. 

 

“ _ A nice mark for my tiger…”  _ He then pulled out of him and turned him around, cheek on the floor, covered in blood. Pushing inside him again, as Moran trusted up, now a mixture of pain in his chest… but oddly enough it was a good pain, he loved it, he loved how he was being used for his master’s pleasure only, he was soon too far gone to to hold back and he came, cock untouched as Jim kept thrusting hard and fast, loving the way his pet clenched around him, he started pulling all the way back and slam back in again with abandon, until he came too, splurting his seed all over and inside Sebastian’s hole, he kept thrusting even there, not able to stop the animal inside, until his body gave in and he flopped down, on top of his tiger.

 

“ _ You were good Moran, a good tiger indeed… so tight for me…” _

 

_ “I do not let many men to top with me sir…” _

 

Jim grinned and kissed the back of his neck, pulling out of him and sitting beside him, then Moran turned around and sit too, wincing a bit, he let out a content sighed and kissed the man.

\-------------------------------------

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 24**

**2:30 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

They had been sleeping for a good hour when Greg woke up and quickly remembered why he was still on the sofa, the man was a heavy presence at his side and he smile wide, trying to get up slowly,not wanting  to wake him up, but he must have been a light sleeper because Greg didn’t even set foot on the floor and he was awake already.

 

“ _ Where you goin’...” _

 

_ “Nowhere…” _

 

_ “Fancy a big mattress by any chance? _

_ “Oh God, that would be lovely” _

 

Greg took his hand and dragged him to the bed, where they had lazy, sleepy kisses that ended in both of them sucking each other off and then falling asleep, a mess of intertwined limbs.

 

**Sherlock Holmes**

**December 24**

**4 am**

**Palace Gardens Terrace**

 

He had absolutely no sleep, Mycroft wasn’t home, he was absolutely not worried about him, not at all… he was acting strange for a couple of weeks now, and that didn’t worry him at all, NO! Sherlock Holmes was not a bit worried about his brother, never. Of course the logical course of action was to text him.

 

**[Text to Fatcroft]**

 

**Where are you Fatty?**

 

**[Text to Fatcroft]**

 

**We are out of milk...bring some, I need it for an experiment**

 

**[Text to Fatcroft]**

 

**Oh! I remembered that you don’t need to go to the store for milk… you can milk yourself COW!**

 

He flopped in the sofa, knees to his chest, Lestrade haven’t given him anything for the past days and he was so bored, he went to Mycroft’s room and searched pointlessly for anything to occupy his mind, he messed up hi’s brother sock index just for fun, then he stumbled upon some files,he read them over, there were cold cases of other Detectives, Mycroft apparently was planning on solving them. He read over them and quickly solved one, this could actually be fun, he sprawl them around Mycroft’s bed and started reading them over.

  
  


**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 24**

**4 am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

Greg stirred in bed, glad to find that he was in fact not alone, finally the other one didn’t make an escape while he was sleeping, it felt so right to have him there, curled up beside him, he looked so peaceful. He heard his mobile ringing, it was on the pocket of the trousers he had insisted the man got rid of a couple of hours ago. 

 

Mycroft was too comfortable to move, though he was awake, thanks to his mobile text alert. He knew it was Sherlock, he was the only one who texted him, other people just called. So he ignored it and went back to sleep, he felt Greg’s hand around him and he stayed still for a minute, debating about running away or just stay, but Sherlock was in a mood apparently, so he was not going to sleep once he was at his flat, so he decided to stay, obviously nothing to do with how much he liked that strong arm around him, not at all.

 

Waking up at 10 am was a victory to Greg, he stirred in bed, and smiled when he saw the other man beside him, curled up like a baby, he was so beautiful. He peppered him with soft kisses, the forehead, cheeks, jaw, neck… until the other made a purred and stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

 

Mycroft woke up slowly to soft kisses, he turned around to see a smiling man looking at him.

 

_ “Morning”  _ he said, sleepy voice, stretching a bit, Greg smiled and straddled him.

 

_ “Morning, did you slept well?” _

 

He nodded. _ “Very well”  _

 

Greg leaned down and nuzzled Mycroft’s neck,soft kisses, licks, nibbles, breathing in his scent, this was definitively a better way to start his day.

 

_ “Breakfast?” _ he said still buried in Mycroft’s neck

 

_ “That would be lovely, but I actually have to go” _

 

_ “What? Why?” _

 

_ “Well, you see… our arrangement… I already had one meal here,and I stayed overnight. If you remember well, we made a deal when all this started a few weeks ago. First: No dinner, Second: No staying over. Now the first two are obviously out… Third: No breakfast, No: cuddling.” _

 

_ “Anthony, Anthony… stop… I know all that, I was there too when we talked… but you see… things change. I LIKE YOU!” _

 

Mycroft stopped and opened his eyes wide when he heard Greg, all those rules, he had made them because getting involved, it was dangerous, but he liked Greg too, he did… He would never thought that he could like him back.

 

_ “I LIKE YOU!! And not only your body, I know we don’t know that much about each other, but  _

_ trust me, the little bit of you I see, I like... your mind, your body, the way you talk, the way you move, I like you Anthony, really really like you and I think we should try to have something more…” _

 

Mycroft just looked at him, should he risk it? should he try something new for a change?

 

_ “I like you too Gregory…” _

 

_ “So? is that a yes? We don’t have to call it a relationship… let’s just say we are working towards one? what do you think?” _

 

_ “I think that is perfect” _ He smiled and kissed him gently.

 

_ “Breakfast then!!” _

 

Greg smiled into the kiss and got up, heading to the bathroom, followed by his not-yet-boyfriend,then they both went to the kitchen and Mycroft sat on the counter while Greg cooked, giving him kisses and kicks every once in a while.


	9. The cat is out

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 24**

**3 pm**

**Kensington Gardens**

  
  


Being in the house all day didn’t seem like a boring thing to do when he was with Greg. They had breakfast, sex, lunch, sex, snacks, film, sex… and now they were sprawled in the living room floor after Greg jumped him after he said that the film was just about horny teenagers. Of course he filled that information for future use: Dirty talk will do everything for Greg, even if they were not planning to have intercourse. 

 

At this rate they would run out of condoms and lube and he will have to get some extra holiday days until he could walk properly. To be honest, he never thought he would be like this with anyone, ever. He had many sexual partners in the past, none of them ever made him want more than just intercourse, he had never being interested in them. But Greg was different, he didn’t quite know what was it about this man that throw him out completely, destroying every rules he had against caring about another person. Caring was not an advantage, and now he found himself in more disadvantaged than he was ever before but also not caring about it. 

 

_ “Do you have plans for tonight?” _ Greg asked nervously, expecting him to back out.

 

_ “No, not really, my brother will be sulking in my flat and I had planned to join him” _

 

_ “Do you planned on sulking?” _ Greg joked.

 

_ “No, no… just to make him company… our parents are away so we both were going to be alone,I figured I just had to stay with him” _

 

_ “Well, I have this party planned...just a couple of friends and colleagues… you should come, bring your brother too… so he is not alone” _

 

_ “I don’t think he will want to come, he is not very social… well, either of us are, but I will go, to keep you company” _ Mycroft winked and Greg laughed. 

 

_ “Well, it will be most appreciated Anthony, thanks”  _ He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

_ “And where is this party? and at what time should I be there?”  _

 

_ “Well, it starts at seven, I can have a car at your flat at that time… which reminds me… I don’t know where you live…” _

 

_ “No cars, give me the address and I shall arrive at seven” _

 

_ “Very well then, I will give it to you later… I can’t stand now” _

 

_ “You are so very lazy Gregory dear” _

 

Both of them laughed and after a few minutes they got up and sit on the sofa. After a while Greg convinced him to get back there so they could arrive together. He agreed.

 

The day passed by quickly and soon Mycroft had to go so he could be ready for the party on time. He was dreading it, but if he already agreed to try with Gregory, he had to really try. He just wished that Sherlock would be out so he wouldn’t have to deal with him.

 

**Sherlock Holmes**

**December 24**

**8 pm**

**Unknown Location**

 

He was of course dreading every minute that passed in this tedious gathering, still not understanding why Lestrade had made him go… told him it was part of his new job. Maybe he didn’t need the job after all. He was going to get out of there when he felt a hand in his shoulder and turned around, ready to destroy the person who dared touched him, when he was clearly giving the “do not approach” vibe. But he was met with a kind smile and shiny blond hair and he was unable to utter a single word.

 

_ “I’m John Watson, I saw you a few weeks back in Greg’s office” _

 

_ “Greg? I think you’re mistaken…” _

 

_ “Yes, Lestrade’s office… his name is Greg! Didn’t you know?”  _ The man chuckled and Sherlock glared at him, but he noticed he was not making fun of Sherlock so he didn’t say anything. He then remembered the man.

 

_ “Oh yes! I do remember... “ _

 

Sherlock didn’t say anything so John cleared his throat nervously. 

 

_ “Right! So… I was looking at you… and urm… you were alone so I figured I bring you a drink” _

 

He handed Sherlock a glass of what appeared to be whiskey and he took it, trying to force a smile but failing.

 

_ “So, what’s your name?” _

 

_ “Pardon?” _

_ “Your name, I didn’t catch it?” _

 

_ “Sherlock Holmes” _

 

After a few minutes Sherlock and John were talking like they were long time mates. Well rather Sherlock was deducing people and John was laughing and praising him. Muttering things like  _ amazing!  _ Or  _ bloody fantastic!.  _ John was amazed at how Sherlock knew every single thing about people he had never seen before in his life.

 

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 24**

**8 pm**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

_ “Are you always late to your own party?” _ Mycroft asked annoyed, because Greg wasn’t ready yet, and he hated to be late.

 

_ “Well Anthony, the entrance is everything… So I have to give the guests time to arrive so they can all see me get there” _

 

_ “Are you going to arrive in helicopter? Or perhaps you’ll drop from the ceiling with a rope?” _

 

_ “Oh, none of that… I will just get there with the most handsome man in London” _

 

_ “Oh, Shut it”  _ Mycroft blushed and Greg got out of the walk-in closet grinning.

 

_ “Well, you are!” _

 

A  good half hour later they finally arrived at the party, Greg quickly was mingling, dragging Mycroft everywhere to greet the guests. Mycroft thought he heard a familiar voice when he turned around and saw none other than his baby brother, flirting with John, Greg’s friend. He turned around, trying to avoid Sherlock, looking around, planning his escape when Greg put one hand on his shoulder and dragged him in Sherlock’s direction despite his efforts.

 

_ “Nonsense, you just went to the loo a few minutes ago”  _ and  _ “You already have a drink in your hand Tony”  _

 

And it was too late because Sherlock noticed him and was walking towards them.

 

_ “Sherlock! Come here, I want you to meet Anthony, I think you two would get along, you remind me so much of each other” _

 

_ “Pardon? Gregory… what do you mean?” _

 

They were now face to face and he knew Sherlock would quickly deduce what kind of relationship they had.

_ “So this is your boy toy?” _ Sherlock asked, with a grossed out face.

 

Greg thought he was talking to him and scowled.

 

_ “Sherlock, don’t go talking to people like that, we’ve talked about it… he is not a boy toy. This is Anthony a friend of mine” _

 

_ “People? He is not people” _ he said almost spitting in his face.

 

_ “He’s just a cow” _

 

Mycroft was red, he just wanted to run away, or go back in time to prevent this embarrassment.

 

_ “Oi! Sherlock fucking Holmes! Don’t you dare talk to him like that” _

 

_ “You people are so thick!” _

 

Sherlock threw his hands in the air and turned around to leave but he decided to stay and turned around again. Looking directly to Mycroft this time.

 

_ “When I thought you were done spying on me brother, you do this… sleeping with Lestrade is one of the lowest things you’ve done and for a moment I thought that finally you’ve given up on spying on me!” _

 

Mycroft kept his cool, if someone knew how to deal with Sherlock was him, but when he was going to answer Greg of course cut in.

 

_ “Excuse me, brother?” _

 

Mycroft looked at him  apologetically.  _ “Gregory, Sherlock is my brother… he is the one I told you about”  _ he then looked at Sherlock with his characteristic cold eyes and smiled at him politely.

 

_ “I can assure you Sherlock, that this has nothing to do with you, of course the world doesn’t go around you… This is a terrible coincidence” _

 

_ “And your weird behaviour that started right when Lestrade talked to you? He has been your fuck toy all this time!!” _

 

_ “Sherlock, behave…” He looked at Greg and excused himself. “If you would give us a second?”  _

 

The brothers walked out leaving John and Greg to stare at each other.

 

_ “Bloody hell… what just happened?” _

 

Greg shrugged and looked out the glass door where the brothers were talking.

 

A few minutes later they both came back in, Sherlock seemed more calmed. 

 

_ “For your information Lestrade, his name is Mycroft” _ he got passed him.  _ “Come along John” _

 

John followed him like it was the most natural thing to do and he ignored him and turned to Mycroft.

 

_ “Mycroft?” _

 

_ “I’m so sorry Gregory, I do apologise, I think I better go… I understand if after all of this you don't talk to me anymore” _

 

_ “Wait, don’t go…I don’t care that you are Sherlock’s brother” _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “You’re so silly, I don’t see why is that an inconvenience… but… Mycroft?” _

 

_ “Oh… yes… My first name is Mycroft… Mycroft Holmes… I give my second name when.. You know… I was going to tell you when we decided to try something more… I just didn’t knew how” _

 

_ “I like Mycroft… so unique… Mycroft Anthony Holmes?” _

 

_ “Yes…urm thanks...” _

 

_ “Well… I’m Gregory Jonathan Lestrade, nice to meet you Mycroft” _

Mycroft chuckled and shook Greg’s hand. The rest of the evening was uneventful, they did had a good time… and John and Sherlock were nowhere to be seen.


	10. We wish you...

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**December 25**

**12:01 am**

**Unknown Location/Kensington Gardens**

 

_“Merry Christmas, Ant...Mycroft”_ Greg smiled and gave him a hug, turning around to greet the remaining guests of the party. Mycroft smiled and returned the hug, smiling at the people he didn’t knew but that were very polite with him the last few hours.

 

When all the handshakes, hugs and words were exchange, Greg said it was time to go home.

 

_“Are you gonna stay the night?”_

 

_“Well I…”_

 

_“Oi! It doesn’t mean “marry me” you know?”_

 

_“Alright, I will stay…”_

 

Greg smiled as they pulled over in his flat, he thanked the driver and helped Mycroft out of the vehicle. They get into the lift and Mycroft is quickly slammed against the wall.

 

_“Ah!”_ Mycroft couldn’t help the mix of scream and moan leaving his mouth.

 

_“ You’ve been teasing me all night Mycroft”_ Greg said the name as if were the most exquisite thing in the world.

 

_“M..ME? Teasing? I can assure you... I did not…”_

 

_“Yes you did, grabbing my arse when no one was looking, licking your lips while looking at me… the way you walked around… that smirk… the looks you gave me… TEASING!”_

 

_“Oh? That?... hmm yes… I did those things”_

 

Greg kissed him hard, hands in his shoulders to keep him in place. The kiss grew more and more passionate and soon Mycroft was panting with his legs around Greg’s waist as they kissed, Greg fumbling with his zipper as the lift stopped in their floor. Greg groaned as Mycroft untangled himself from him.

 

_“I could’ve fuck you right here”_

 

_“Well, I would not be opposed to do that, but I think tonight is a quite busy one and we could be interrupted at any moment… we wouldn’t want that would we?”_

 

_“No, we wouldn’t… but I’m fucking you in here.. Some other time”_

 

_“As you wish dear…”_

 

Greg smiled as they both walked to his door, opening quickly and starting to take their clothes off, kissing each other. Soon, they were on the bedroom, Greg slammed against the door while Mycroft kissed, bit and lick all over his body.

 

_“I… Fuck me…”_

 

_“Pardon?”_

 

_“You, me, fucking… your cock… my arse”_

 

Mycroft nodded and growled, biting Greg’s neck and dragging him to the bed, where he pushed him down and crawled in, straddling him.

 

_“You want my cock in your arse Gregory?”_

 

_“Y..YES!”_

 

_“Do you?”_ He repeated, rubbing their cocks together.

 

_“Yes!! Yes Tony!!”_

 

_“Call me Mycroft”_

 

_“Shit.. yes! I’m sorry!”_

 

Mycroft leaned down and bit him on the shoulder, leaving a mark. Greg screamed and closed his eyes, while Mycroft quickly got to the bedside table to find lube and condoms. He took the bottle of lube, but there were no condoms.

 

_“Where did you put the condoms Gregory?”_

 

_“They are there!! In the top drawer”_

 

Mycroft sat, looking at Greg very serious in the eyes.

 

_“They aren’t any, Gregory… And I don’t have any in my person as I thought you had learn by now…”_

 

Greg propped himself on his elbows and bit his lip.

 

_“I do had an entire box a few days ago… we used it all and I didn’t have time to go to the store, I like to do that kind of shopping myself… But I’m clean, and I’m sure you’re clean… so..let’s just do it”_

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him and he felt like he was being judged by God himself.

 

_“I haven’t been with anyone but you the since we first met, and I wasn’t with anyone long before that either… You know I’m telling the truth, I get tested regularly… and I know you do too… I had your file when I first approached you. Yes, I’m a fucker and I didn’t remembered your face after that one time! I should've. But I’m glad I didn’t because then none of this would’ve happened”_

 

Mycroft didn’t say anything and just throw himself on top of Greg to kiss him passionately, digging his nails in the silver strands of hair. And Greg of course, kissed back eagerly, only breaking apart when the need for air was too great. Soon, Mycroft pushed a lubed finger inside Greg’s tight hole, and honestly Greg hadn't even noticed the man opening the bottle. All coherent thought leaving his body as a long finger brushed slightly his prostate.

 

_“Hmf…. My…”_

 

Mycroft smirked and kissed him again as he added another finger and rolled them around the tight hole.

 

_“How long?”_

 

Greg looked at him for a few seconds until he realized the questions was for him, obviously.

 

_“Years…”_

 

_“God… you’re so tight… I bet you’ll feel delicious around my cock”_

 

_“Uhu!.. Fuck yes! Fuck me now… God I want it!”_

 

_“Not ready yet… but…”_ He didn’t finished, he grinned devilishly and went down, spreading Greg’s legs and burying his face in between his buttocks licking teasingly his entrance. Greg bucked his hips in surprise.

 

_“Oh!...”_

 

Mycroft grinned at Greg’s reaction, nipping at the cheek and licking around his hole again, making Greg squirm and moan. After a few minutes of teasing he thrusted his tongue inside, wiggling it and he felt Greg tensed, he pulled back and looked up at him.

 

_“Is this alright? Did I…”_

 

_“No, you’re fantastic… I’m sorry… it’s just been a while”_

 

Mycroft nodded and went back, thrusting again, feeling the tight muscle give in, adding a finger as he licked around, smirking at Greg’s reactions, he was very responsive at his touch and it made him feel so good.

 

_“Fuck… Oh GOD MYCROFT!!”_

 

_“I won’t go as far as God…”_

 

Greg chuckled. _“Shut up”_

 

Mycroft smiled and pulled his finger out, thrusting his tongue again, the tight muscle was more relaxed now and he was so eager to fuck Greg mercilessly. He pushed two fingers inside, scissoring them and brushing slightly Greg’s prostate.

 

_“Fucking hell! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY! I won’t be more prepared”_

 

Mycroft pulled away and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

_“We are a bit impatient...You don’t want me to punish you, do you?”_

 

_“No, I’m sorry… I just.. I want you… please?”_

 

_“You’ll have me”_ And with that he knelt in between Greg’s legs, pushing them until his knees were touching his chest, Greg felt so vulnerable, so open… just for Mycroft, and it felt so good. Mycroft pushed the tip of his cock in and Greg threw his head back, he didn’t wait and slid all the way inside the tight hole, both of them l moaning in unison. Mycroft stayed still for a moment and pulled all the way back, pushing in again in a single motion, his balls hitting Greg’s skin.

 

_“You like that?”_

 

_“Uhu!! Yesss!”_

 

Mycroft pulled back one more time and slammed back in, hard. Hitting Greg’s prostate. He felt a jolt of electricity as Mycroft hit his prostate, making him shiver and jump.

 

_“You liked that hmm?”_ He pulled back and slammed back in, hitting the same spot again.

 

_“Yeah! Fuck I love it!”_

 

Soon Mycroft set a hard slow pace, hitting Greg’s prostate over and over with every slam, making Greg scream and moan every time. He started to do it faster, holding on to Greg’s thighs.

 

_“God, just like that!! Fuck!! Fuck…”_

 

_“You feel so good around me Gregory, I could fuck you all day long”_

 

_“That filthy mouth, come here!”_

 

Mycroft leaned down, letting Greg’s legs fall over both sides of him and kissed him roughly. Greg wrapped his legs around Mycroft’s waist and thrusted into him, silencing the moan that came out of his lover’s mouth with a kiss. Truth be told he was loving this, Mycroft’s cock inside him and the weight of him pressed against him. They kissed for long minutes, Mycroft still thrusting into him until Mycroft pulled back and he groaned and gasped as he was turned around, face hitting the pillows, he looked back at Mycroft and he was grinning.

 

_“I’m going to make you come now”_

 

Greg propped himself on his elbows, knees on the bed and arse up as Mycroft slammed into him again without warning.

 

_“FUCK!!!”_

 

_“I’m going to make you remember me every time you sit”_

 

_“Oh Fuck yes!!”_

 

He started a hard, fast pace, the sound of skin against skin and the moans and screams of both of them filling the room, as well as the smell of sex and sweat. Greg tried to stroke his cock, have some friction but Mycroft wouldn’t let him.

 

_“Aaahh… fff… ahh! Right there!! Oh!....”_

 

Greg was so close to the edge he started mumbling unintelligibly, head dropped and drops of sweat clouded his vision as he came all over the sheets, untouched. Mycroft kept thrusting inside him, grounding himself with a hand in Greg’s lower back as he felt the man tightening around him and that was all it took for him to come deep inside his lover’s tight hole, he kept thrusting, milking his orgasm, almost collapsing on top of him but putting his hands in the bed so he wouldn’t put his whole weight in. Greg turned his head around to look at him, resting his cheek in the pillow.

 

_“Come here”_ He smiled and Mycroft let himself drop slowly into him, kissing his neck, jaw and lips.

 

_“Mycroft… that was… just amazing”_ He said in between ragged breaths.

 

_“Hmmm….”_ Mycroft minds was somewhere else, brain completely shut down, just aware of the feeling of Greg’s smooth skin beneath him, mouths almost touching and sharing the air, it was just the most mind numbing and nerve racking sensation he had ever felt. After a while, when their breaths even out and they were not shaking anymore Mycroft pulled out, making Greg shiver as he groaned at the lost. He flopped to the side, looking at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face.

 

Greg propped himself in his elbow, facing Mycroft and smiling.

 

_“Had I known it was going to be like this, I would’ve let you fuck me since day one”_

 

_“Well, you couldn’t know… and I think I was very much in charge of the decisions…”_

 

_“Yeah you were… very bossy… I love it”_

 

Mycroft chuckled and Greg rested his head on his chest, tracing circles in his stomach. Mycroft put a hand over him, pulling him closer. This was perfect for him, he wondered if it would last… he had never allowed himself to care, to have this...thing whatever he had with Gregory. His work was too important for him to even care about other people, apart from Sherlock obviously. He kept thinking about it, running his hand through Greg’s hair and Greg kept tracing circles in his stomach and giving him light kisses in his chest until they both fell asleep. Greg was dozing off, enjoying the feeling of it all, this was the best Christmas he ever had in a long time. It was a very, very, Merry Christmas.

  


**Sherlock Holmes & John Watson**

**December 25**

**1:15 am**

**Palace Garden Terrace**

 

_“Are you sure your brother won’t mind?”_

 

_“He is not going to be home today John, that much was obvious”_

 

_“So, are we going to do this or what?”_

 

_“Yes, yes… let me go gather the needed… items”_

 

_“Of course, of course…”_

 

Sherlock went to the microwave and gathered his newest experiment, he had been talking to John about it, and the man seemed interested, well he was acting interested. Sherlock knew he wasn’t really, but the man wasn’t as dull as everyone else and Sherlock wanted to know what was his end game. And even though he would never admit it, it was a good way to spend Christmas morning.

 

“ _Hey, Sherlock?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Merry Christmas”_

  


**Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty**

**December 25**

**1:15 am**

**Unknown Location**

 

“ _I know this isn’t the ideal way of spending a day like this, people like to do other stuff…”_

 

_“I don’t mind sir, an honest kill is good any day, I don’t celebrate Christmas anyway”_

 

They were both in a rooftop, his target was in a party and he was looking forward to the wreck havoc among the guests. He knew his boss would like it too, there was not a better way to spend any day.

  
Jim Moriarty looked at the other man preparing his weapons to make his enemy suffer. It was going to be a clean kill, quick, more than he deserved, but just thinking about the faces of the people around was enough to make his day. And after all that was over he would take his Tiger home and he was going to shag him until he couldn’t walk anymore. Merry Christmas indeed.


	11. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally mets Anthea... words are exchange... The Yard gets heated.

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**February 2**

**9:00 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

 

**“** _ What are you doing here?” _

 

_ “Just taking care of some business…” _

 

_ “In my office?” _

 

_ “Well, I do need Scotland Yard’s finest” _

 

Mycroft looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then to his assistant tapping in her tablet. He knew why he was here, there was a high profile case and it wasn’t a surprise that Gregory was involved in it. Anthea waltz in his office like it was her own, not that he cared, he stopped caring about it a long time ago.

 

“ _ Can I help you Sergeant Fraser?” _

 

She glared at him, she didn’t like to be called by her last name but she was more interested in the woman beside Gregory.

 

“ _ Oh, no sir… I just thought that the lady would want a coffee.. Or tea?” _

 

_ “Did you now?” _

 

_ “And Mister Lestrade too, of course”  _ She smiled, trying to look innocent.

 

“ _ And since when do you fetch coffees for my guests?” _

 

Mycroft smiled at her knowingly, if her eyes had lasers… 

Miss Donovan looked up from her tablet with a bored look and when she saw the woman her expression changed, she smiled broadly.

 

“ _ I will help you with the coffees Sergeant Fraser” _

 

_ “Anthea, you can call me Anthea” _

 

Donovan smiled and nodded as Anthea led her out of the office.

 

“ _ Will I get my assistant back before lunch?” _

 

_ “Not likely, no…” _

 

They both laughed and Greg took a sit in front of Mycroft’s desk.

 

“ _ So, You know why I’m here surely…” _

 

_ “Yes, I do” _

 

_ “Will you help me” _

 

_ “I can be convinced to assist you, yes” _

 

_ “What would it take…” _

 

Greg raised an eyebrow and lick his lower lip.

 

**Sherlock Holmes & John Watson **

**February 2**

**10:00 am**

**St Bartholomew's Hospital**

 

“ _ It is very important that I know the effect of…” _

 

_ “Are we not talking about yesterday?” _

 

_ “A man’s life depends on this John” _

 

_ “Are we not talking about it though?” _

 

He was scared that Sherlock had deleted what happened between them the night before, if he wasn’t interested in John he might have. He dreaded the thought of having to chalk that up to alcohol and adrenaline. 

 

“ _ Not now John…” _

 

He nodded and looked the other way, remembering the kiss he stole from the Consulting Detective’s lips the night before, the way Sherlock responded to him, it had to be more than alcohol and adrenaline.

  
  


**Anthea Fraser & Sally Donovan**

**February 2**

**9:15 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

 

“ _ Do you think they will do it?” _

 

_ “Oh, I know my boss, they will do it” _

 

_ “Detective Holmes is a very reserved person, and well mannered… I know him more than anyone here. It is not like him to do that.” _

 

_ “Okay, listen to me sweetie. Gregory Lestrade is like… How do I put it… he is like a drug and your boss already tasted him… He can make you do anything and let you believe it was your idea, That is why he has such a successful career” _

 

_ “Career in what?”  _ Anthea knew that man was important, but they didn’t knew exactly what he did, maybe his assistant would be more open.

 

_ “You know, just a minor position in the British Government”  _ Donovan grinned, it was a response she gave like a reflex.

 

_ “Right, so you had us believe” _

 

_ “It doesn’t matter… They will do it” _

 

_ “Do I sense a bet…?” She raised her eyebrow, giving her the Sergeant look. _

 

_ “Oh, you’re on, what are we betting?” _

 

_ “Let’s see...If they do it, you’ll get to take me out, I know you want to...” _

 

_ “Oh… and what makes you believe that?” _

 

_ “Well, first you haven’t look me in the eyes once, you have look at my breasts most of the time, if you’re not looking at my lips and you had your hand on mine more time than necessary…”  _

 

Donovan smiled. 

 

“ _ Good job Sergeant, you’ll make a good Detective, but I have a counter offer… If they don’t do it, you take me out and we have a nice dinner, maybe a movie but if they do it, we skip the date and we go to my flat, and you can finally have the best night of your life” _

 

Anthea smirked and bit her lower lip. 

 

“ _ Deal, but I warn you… I have had really good nights” _

 

_ “You ain’t seen nothing yet”  _

 

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**February 2**

**10:30 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

 

It all happened so quickly, he could hardly remember the order in which the events took place. All he knew was that the contents of his desk were now on the floor and that he was now bracing the edge of it to dear life while Gregory was slamming into him roughly and he was just concentrated enough to keep his voice to a minimum, but as he was bend over his desk and there was a thick cock inside him, well… it was a complicated matter. 

 

_ “Oh… right there!! Fuck”  _

Greg snapped his hips in a circular motion again, stabbing Mycroft’s prostate again.

 

_ “Yeah? There?” _

 

_ “Oh fuck yes! Fuck me!! Fuck!!!” _

_ “Oh God…I’m close…” _

 

_ “Hmm yes, fill me!!” _

 

Greg thrusted a few times and came deep inside him, it always ticked him off when Mycroft talked like that, he kept thrusting inside him, hitting his lover’s prostate every time as his hand went down to stroke his hard cock. It didn’t take long for Mycroft to reach his orgasm, cum splurting all over his desk as they both moaned, trying to not be too loud.

 

**Anthea Fraser,Sally Donovan, Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**February 2**

**10:30 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

 

Anthea and Sally were leaning in the glass of Mycroft’s office, hearing everything...well not everything, but enough. Not everyone could hear them, but they were close enough to do it.

 

“ _ Well, looks like we will have a busy night today…” _

_ “Today? We never agreed on a day… I’ll contact you”  _

 

Donovan frowned and Anthea smirked.

 

“ _ Fair enough” _

 

In a few minutes, when the sounds stopped, they knocked and they heard scrambling and swearing. They both laughed, trying to compose themselves.

 

***

Greg was kneeling behind Mycroft, licking his hole clean while Mycroft was still bending over the desk. He thrusted back and Greg grabbed his hips to keep him still.

 

“ _ So eager Mycroft…” _

 

He stood up and pulled him up, turning him around to kiss him. They both moaned in the kiss, pulling apart when they heard knocking. Mycroft quickly pushing Greg away and pulling his trousers on. Greg smirked and straightened his shirt and trousers.

 

“ _ Pass me the tissues! My desk is still a mess” _

 

_ “It was worse before” _

 

_ “Gregory…” _

 

_ “Alright Alright!!” _

 

He passed Mycroft the tissues and picked up the files, waiting for Mycroft to finish cleaning so he could put them and the other contents of the desk back in as quickly as they could. Greg took a sit in front of the desk and Mycroft went to unlock the door to let Anthea and Sally in.

 

“ _ Everything alright sir?” _

 

_ “Yes, Yes… Everything is alright, Mister Lestrade and I were just making arrangements” _

 

Greg stood up and turn around, Sally gave him a knowing look and he shook his head slightly _ , _ clearly indicating  _ “not now”. _

 

_ “I was just telling Detective Inspector Holmes I will be sending my best man to work with him in this case.” _

 

_ “Of course sir”  _ Donovan started typing in her tablet and Anthea looked to both men and smirked. They had swollen lips and the usual neat hair of Mycroft was a bit ruffled, clothes were not in the best shape either.

 

“ _ Well, it’s been a pleasure… I hope this case can be dealt with discretion Detective Inspector” _

_ “Of course Mister Lestrade, Should I expect your team to be here today?” _

 

_ “Oh, yes…” _

 

They shook hands and Anthea winked at Sally as they passed. Anthea turned around and smiled at Mycroft.

 

“ _ Well…” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “Nothing sir, I will close this door so you can make yourself presentable again, the Chief will want to talk to you about this case” _

 

_ “Er.. Of course, thank you” _

  
When she was out, he looked in the mirror and took a comb out of his pocket and straightened his hair, adjusting his tie, straightening his trousers and shirt and going out to the Chief’s office.


	12. The new case

**Anthea Fraser & Mycroft Holmes**

**February 2**

**11:00pm**

**New Scotland Yard**  

“ _Sir, Mister Lestrade’s men are here, for the case...they insisted to do it tonight”_

 

_“I was just leaving Sergeant”_

 

_“I told them, they said it was important and that if you didn’t received them, they would take justice in their hands”_

 

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and made a dismissive wave.

 

“ _Let them in, they are Grego… Mister Lestrade’s best after all”_

 

She nodded and before she should turn around Sherlock was strutting inside, following closed by John, wearing an all black guard uniform. He should’ve seen that coming since Gregory told him he would send his best men, he should… maybe he was slacking.

 

“ _Oh, Dear brother, I’ve been expecting you, John…”_   He nodded at John as greeting and John nodded back.

 

_“Mycroft…”_

 

_“Oh please, you didn’t know I was coming brother mine”_

 

_“I most certainly did, Sherlock”_

 

Sherlock scuffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Of course you did, Bloatcroft, you...”_

 

Anthea cleared her throat before Sherlock could add any more insults to his sentence, he looked at her as if she was insulting his mother.

 

“ _Sir,  if you came in here at this time of night and demanded to be seen immediately, I can only guess time is of the essence”_

 

 _“Yes, it is indeed”_ John said and winked at her, he stayed behind Sherlock as the Consulting Detective took a chair in front of Mycroft’s desk and started demanding equipment and  resources without explaining anything, something which of course Mycroft couldn’t tolerate, John eyed Anthea up and down and smiled at her, even though she was writing Sherlock’s demands in a little notepad, just in case.

 

_“Hey, I’m John Watson”_

 

 _“Hello”_ She looked at him for a second and went back to the note pad.

 

“ _Maybe we can grab a coffee while these two…”_

 

_“I don’t drink coffee”_

 

_“Okay… maybe when the case is over, we can grab a drink?”_

 

She rolled her eyes and half smiled.

 

“ _Not interested”_

 

_“Right, yeah… sorry”_

 

John tried to smile and instead frowned a little, looking to his front, hands clasped in his back, he was there as Sherlock’s escort, he needed to focus on the job.

 

\------

 

After a few hours of discussing the case and when Sherlock and Mycroft decided it was time to end the bickering for the night. Mycroft found himself wondering if this was it, if this case would help Sherlock realize that he could be a great detective. He knew it would be hard for him, but it would be a excellent  to have him in Scotland Yard.

 

But this was just the beginning and he was too caught up in the need to see his little brother succeed that he didn’t realized that in three days, when the case was closed, and his brother had left an enormous amount of paperwork behind, an irritated team (HIS TEAM), and a more enormous amount of stress accumulated over the course of those days, that he would never, ever wish that Sherlock became a cop, ever. In those three days,the worse of his career if he might add, Sherlock had been ridiculously annoying, more so than ever. He tried to put Mycroft down in front of everyone, and he had none of it. He would never take another one of Greg’s case, not ever. And speaking of the devil, the man had just appeared in a black car in front of him just when he was reaching the corner of his flat. They hadn’t seen eachother since the day Greg visited him in Scotland Yard, almost four days ago.

  
“ _Good evening Inspector, do get in… please”_ He grinned devilishly, and Mycroft knew that he was not going to his flat any time soon.


	13. Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one and I couldn't get what I wanted and I hate it. So it's short. I just wanted to get it out of the way. 
> 
> The story will reach the ending soon. Thanks to the ones that are still sticking to it.

**Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes**

**February 6**

**1:00 am**

**New Scotland Yard**

  
  


Once in the car, and as a reflex he started to take his tie off, but he stopped when he saw Greg looking at him with a serious face.

 

“ _ God, I read this wrong, didn’t I?” _

 

“ _ I think you did...BUT, don’t fret, we will get to that later… now I need you to walk me through the case” _

 

“  _ I did my paperwork and the report was delivered to Miss Donovan” _

_ “I know, but I want your...debriefing” _

 

_ “Alright, first of all… don’t you ever put Sherlock on a case with me, ever… or I shall never assist you anymore” _

 

Greg chuckled and tapped his fingers in his knee.

 

_ “Mycroft, this is not the first time you work for me, although, this is the first time you know you are. Simply because I didn’t want to impose myself given the nature of our…. relationship. Make no mistake, I shall put  Sherlock in a future case if I deem it necessary, and you shall obey the orders your superiors give you, but do continue”  _

 

Mycroft felt his anger built up, it was the first time Gregory had used this tone with him, but he will not act upon it now, he will filed this for later. After all this was a business meeting and he will not, for now, tell Greg off. He just maintained a cool exterior, like this didn’t affect him at all.

 

_ “Very well, I shall start three nights ago, when Sherlock Holmes and John Watson entered my office in New Scotland Yard at 11 hours, to discuss a pressing matter. It was of Sherlock’s knowledge that a delivery at the docks was taking place the day after and we needed to set a plan in motion so that we could apprehend the dealers and recover the piece of information that you required. We planned with the help of my Sergeant and  officer Watson” _

 

_ \------ _

 

_ “It’s settled then, we don’t need you in the docks Sherlock” _

 

_ “I’m going nonetheless, your team surely will make a mistake,and I will have to  be there to make things right” _

 

_ “Once we are in position, there’s nothing going wrong, we have done this many, many times and with success” _

 

But no matter how many times I told him not to go, Sherlock showed up at the docks anyway, with his new shadow, John Watson behind him. They quickly tried to take charge of the control station, but I diverted their efforts elsewhere, I was the one in charge, and everyone in The Yard knew not to mess around when I’m in charge. As the exchanged was made and they were ready to take the people into custody something went wrong. Sherlock ended in the middle, forcing me to negotiate with the criminals, they of course, got away and we needed to make another plan, soon. 

 

Luckily John recognize one of the people in the crowd as one of his old bunker mates and as he wasn’t seen, we decided to play that angle, have John bump into him the next day, complain about lack of job.

 

“ _ At this point, I would do anything,  rent if due in a week and I don’t have a job…” _

 

_ “I could have something for you” _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Do you carry a gun?” _

 

_ “Always” _

 

_ “Okay, meet me at this address, today at noon, I’ll give you the details there, is easy money and a one time thing” _

 

_ “Oh… sure, yeah...thanks mate, you’re a God send” _

 

Sherlock huffed loudly, making John jump a bit.

 

“ _ Are you alright?” _

 

_ “Yes, yes. I’ll see you at noon”  _ He nodded and pocketed the piece of paper with the address in his jacket pocket, walking off to meet the team.

 

_ “Always trust an old soldier to help his own right?” _

 

_ “Right”  _ John nodded and gave him the paper.

 

“ _ I’m starving, are we going to get food?” _

 

After John bought food for the team we headed out to make plans.

\----

 

“ _ Wait, so you bought food for you entire team with my money?” _

 

_ “John said he was given a card for things like that” _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah… I don’t really mind. He never uses it, I think Sherlock is a bad influence on him” _

 

_ “Oh, yes! My brother doesn’t care, he uses my money all the time…” _

 

_ “I know, I’ve told him off, I increased John’s credit for the both of them, seeing as John volunteered to escort him, no one else in my team would do it anyway” _

 

Mycroft nodded.

 

“ _ If you don’t have anything to add I shall continue my debriefing” _

_ \----- _

 

John was all set up to go do the job. He was going to try to retrieve the flash drive with the information while he was there, he gathered enough intel about the job for us to prepare a team and apprehend the sellers and the buyers.

 

“ _ Do I have to keep talking? You already know the rest. The sellers tried to re-negotiate the terms and price of the information, shots were fired and John took that chance to take the flashdrive and get out. When he was safely back into the perimeter we entered, got everything under control and took everyone into custody. Then your people took them and I don’t know what happened after that” _

 

_ “I see…” _

 

_ “Why did you made me tell you this? I wrote an extensive  explanation, the files are in your possession” _

 

_ “I wanted to see you” _

 

_ “You could’ve just ask, now I just want to go home” _

 

_ “Why?” _

  
_ “I’m not in the mood for you, Gregory” _


	14. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Boss, I think you are taking too long, not to be cruel but you’re not exactly young anymore you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this was going to be porn with a bit of plot, But I had to make this so the story could move on. I hope is good and I promise to update as soon as possible. Chapter 15 is going to be the last one.

**Greg Lestrade**

**March 1**

**9:00am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

After the night of the debriefing Mycroft didn’t talk to him for two weeks. Not until Greg came to his office and apologised for his behaviour. He was not a person that liked to show up his power with the people close to him. He didn't quite understood what had happened that day. But now that they were alright again he was decided to make it up to Mycroft in some way. He took his phone and called the Detective Inspector.

 

“ _Holmes”_ The other one barked, clearly already deep into his commanding role.

 

“ _Detective Inspector, what a pleasure”_

 

_“Oh, Gregory… Do you need something?”_

 

_“I was just calling to ask if you could join me today for dinner”_

 

_“Dinner?”_

 

_“Yes, not our usual setting, I think is time I take you out, let people see what I have”_

 

_“Gregory, I thought we talked about this”_

 

_“And we decided to give this a chance, did we not? We can’t hardly see if this relationship could work if we keep meeting just to fuck”_

 

_“Fair enough, I don’t have new case for the time being so I shall be free at six o’clock if a member of our fine society doesn’t decide to become a murderer”_

 

_“I will pick you up at 7?”_

 

_“No, I will meet you at your flat”_

 

_“You do realise that I know where you live now? Sherlock works for me”_

 

_“I do, yes… Alright, pick me up at 7”_

 

_“Thanks, until then”_

 

_“Until then”_

 

He stared at the phone for a few minutes until Donovan interrupted him.

“Your ten o’clock is here boss”

 

“Oh, yes”

 

She turned around to leave and he called her.

 

“Sally!”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“How did it go with Anthea?”

 

“Oh,it was fantastic sir”

 

“Can I know more”

 

She looked at the door, closed it and sat in the chair in front of Greg’s desk.

 

“ _Well, as you know, everything started with a bet, I… she is a very straightforward person, GOD we fucked all night”_

 

Greg cleared his throat and she opened her eyes wide.

 

“ _Too much”_

 

_“No, you know you can tell me anything”_

 

_“Alright, so… that first night I stayed at hers, and then she treated me so formal. I was a bit confused so I asked her what was it. You know I’m not shy”_

 

_“Of course”_

 

_“She say that we had no further obligations with each other, she used those exact words… who knew that  Scotland Yard hired so many posh people”_

 

Greg chuckled.

 

_“Are we talking about her still?”_

 

She laughed.

 

“ _Well, we talked and then I took her out for dinner that same night and we have been seeing each other ever since. Almost a month ago. I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday and she agreed.”_

 

She smiled wide and it made Greg so happy to see her like that, she had been through a lot of heartbreak and it was about time that she made a good choice.

 

_“That was quick”_

 

_“Not everyone moves at the pace of a two year old”_

 

_“Oi!”_

 

_“Boss, I think you are taking too long, not to be cruel but you’re not exactly young anymore you know?”_

 

_“Jerk… fair enough. Let my 10 o’clock in”_

 

_“Yes, sir”_

 

As the day went by, meeting after meeting, Greg couldn’t stop thinking about Mycroft and Sally’s words. He decided he needed to be bold with Mycroft. After all that is what pushed the relationship further in the first place. Mycroft was never going to be ready, well at least he would never say it at loud. Tonight he was going to ask him and he prayed that he was right.

 

**Mycroft Holmes**

**March 1**

**6:00pm**

**New Scotland Yard**

  


He was anxious all day, luck was on his side and the day had passed without a new case in his hands. But he was able to solve a cold case in the files. When the clock hit 6 he was already ready to leave. He waved Anthea and told her to call him if anything happened, walking to his flat. He decided to use one of his suits, he never had a chance to use them and this was the golden opportunity to get rid of the disposable suits he used for work and put a three piece suit. He was just finishing when the doorbell rang, he took one last look in the mirror, took his keys and wallet and went to answer the door.

 

“Goodnight Mycroft”

 

“Goodnight Gregory, shall we?”

 

“Yes, but aren’t you going to give me a kiss first?”

 

“Of course” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Greg in the cheek, teasing him.

 

“Oh,be like that then” Greg smirked and waited for him.He locked the door and Greg helped him put his coat on.

 

“I figured we could take a walk, the restaurant is a short distance from here and we have plenty of time”

 

“Alright, sounds good to me”

 

They walked around, talking about nothing and everything. After a while Greg put his arm around Mycroft’s waist and ignored as the man’s posture stiffened. He chuckled and squeezed him closer, stopping and making him stand in front of him, arm still around him.

 

“ _Yes? Gregory?”_

 

_“God, you’re impossible, you know?_

 

_“Oh, no.. I’m very possible. I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t”_

 

Greg rolled his eyes and laugh.

 

“ _True, but what I meant to say was… that I think you’re an amazing person Mycroft Holmes”_

 

_“Oh… hardly”_

 

_“Come on, the restaurant is just around the corner”_

 

They were greeted by the hostess the second they entered, despite the crowded lobby of the restaurant.

 

 _“Mister Lestrade, welcome. Let me take your coats”_ The young woman took both coats and handed them to a guy that was standing behind her.

 

“ _These are Mister Lestrade’s… take good care of them”_

 

She smiled at them, Mycroft heard as one of the people waiting said that he had a reservation and she didn’t attended him.

 

“ _We are so glad that you’re back Mister Lestrade”_

 

_“Please Annie, I told you to call me Greg”_

 

 _“Greg…”_ She smiled and blushed.

 

_“This is Mycroft Holmes, look at that face really well, because he is to be treated as he were me”_

 

_“Of course, Greg. Nice to meet you Mister Holmes”_

 

They were escorted to the back of the restaurant, it was a discreet table and Mycroft was grateful because he always dreaded the closeness of the tables in these kind of restaurants. Greg took one chair out for him and he almost blushed. Once they were seated, another man appeared out of nowhere with a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

 

“ _Compliments of the house, I will be with you in a moment”_

 

_“ Thanks Adrian”_

 

It was obvious the familiarity that Lestrade had with the restaurant and the people, but Mycroft choose not to say anything.

 

“ _This wine is a private vintage, it is quite exquisite”_ He took his glass and waited for Mycroft to take his.

 

“ _For us”_

 

Mycroft gulped and stared and him for a few seconds.

 

“ _Cheers”_

 

In a few minutes Adrian came back with a single sheet and handed them out.

 

“ _I highly recommend today’s special, but if you would like a minute to decide?...”_

 

_“No, I trust the Chef’s choice, Mycroft?”_

 

_“I will… trust the chef too, thanks”_

 

_“Shall I serve more wine? Or would you prefer something else?”_

 

_“Leave the bottle, thanks”_

 

The young man leaved the bottle in the table and bowed, leaving for the kitchen.

 

“ _Good choice Myc, I assure you, you won’t be disappointed”_

 

 _“I trust your judgement dear”_ He smiled and took a sip of the wine.

 

“ _Look I…”_  

 

“ _Yes?”_

 

_“I… I hope you enjoy dinner”_

 

_“Oh… Urm… thanks”_

The conversation drifted to other topics, including Sherlock and John, Sally and Anthea and other things like the weather, Greg cursed himself for being so dumb. A little later the food arrived and they stayed in comfortable silence.

 

“ _Dessert?”_

 

_“Oh, yes! Absolutely”_

 

_“I’m actually good, got to keep an eye on the diet”_

 

_“What? Diet?”_

 

 _“Yes…”_ Greg swore he saw Mycroft blushing.

 

“ _We will have the chocolate cake Adrian, thank you”_

 

_“In a moment,sir”_

 

Greg waited for him to leave and fixed Mycroft with a hard look.

 

“ _The hell are you talking about? Diet?”_

 

_“Gregory, please…”_

 

_“You don’t need dieting, I thought we talked about that”_

 

_“Regardless of what we talked about, I still need to take care of myself”_

 

_“Well, tonight you’re going to eat that chocolate cake, I assure you that is heavenly”_

 

_“Chocolate is my favourite…”_

 

_“Seee? I promise you’ll enjoy it”_

 

A few minutes later Adrian arrived with the dessert and they both digged in. Greg made Mycroft blushed when he made him take the cake from his spoon.

 

_“I’m not a baby, Gregory”_

 

_“Shush, take it”_

 

They ended up feeding each other the cake, then they had a dessert wine and decided to take a walk in the park before getting Mycroft home.

 

“ _Myc, I wanted to tell you something”_

 

_“Well, you have”_

 

_“No, I mean something more”_

 

_“I’m listening Gregory”_

 

_“It’s been a little while since we decided to take this to a different level but this is the first time we went out instead of just eating at my flat, watching a movie and have sex, and I really had a nice time but…”_

 

_“But it was not what you expected and you don’t want to do this anymore”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“I’m not stupid, I never last long with anyone, not more than two nights and the only time I did it was no longer than a month… I hadn't expected this to last”_

 

_“I… Mycroft shut up, you don’t want to be with me?”_

 

_“I didn’t say that”_

 

_“Look, we are adults and I think we have done this too long, we need to settle in”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“We need to settle in Mycroft”_

 

_“Are you asking me to be your… what?”_

 

_“I want to say boyfriend, I know we are too old to be calling ourselves that, but yes, I want you to be my boyfriend, and I want us to go on dates like this one constantly. Because even though I LOVE having sex with you, and I really do. I’m also SO ready to do other things with you too.”_

 

_“Gregory.. I”_

 

_“No, listen. I want to go to the cinema, to the theater, I want to go eat and I want to kiss you in public. I want to go to your office and pick you up so we can have lunch without a care of what other people think. And I want to go to sleep knowing that you’ll be there when I wake up, that you won’t decide this is over and don’t call me anymore. I really, really want to do this Mycroft, for us to be partners”_

 

_“Yes, Gregory. I would like very much to be your boyfriend or partner, I want to be wathever you want”_

 

_“Yes? Really?”_

_“Yes, Really”_

 

_“So, now… Can I kiss you? You haven’t let me kiss you all day”_

 

_“Yes, you may”_

 

Greg grinned and wrapped his arms around Mycroft waist, pulling him into a gentle kiss, that grew hotter and needy too quickly, Mycroft’s body pressed against Greg’s as his hands traveled south to grab at Greg’s arse.

 

“ _We need to…”_

 

_“Yeah, that would be wise”_

 

They shared another long kiss until they both needed air, then Mycroft dragged Greg to his flat, neither of them would admit that they ran all the way, luckily it was a short distance. When he was fumbling with the keys to open the door he remembered about Sherlock. Greg was nibbling at his ear from behind, pressing his body against Mycroft’s back and he couldn’t for the love of all that is saint find the right key. He took a moment to breathe and wish Sherlock wasn’t in. When he finally opened the door and they entered he sighed in relief to not see Sherlock in.

 

_“Come on, let’s not linger, I don’t know when Sherlock might decide to come in”_

 

_“Oh, yes… Sherlock...shit”_

  
_“Forget about him, come on. Bedroom is this way”_


	15. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg had been apart for a few weeks. They are finally together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really suck at summaries... (sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first chapter, this one was supposed to be a one-shot that was mostly porn but it didn't turned out the way I wanted it. I decided to put it to rest so I can focus on other stories that need to be written and others that need to be finished. 
> 
> Thanks to the ones following up on it. I hope it was an end to your liking

**Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

**December 4**

**4:00am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

The soft light of the moon was shining through the glass window, it was slightly open and a chill breeze was getting inside. Mycroft started shivering, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up and shut it off. He just closed a case, stumbled into bed two hours ago after a week and a half with practically no sleep.  He heard a groan, soft lips kissing his bare shoulder and the mattress give in under the weight of his boyfriend.

 

“God, you’re cold” Greg moved to the window and shut it off.

 

“Are you looking to catch a cold My?”

 

He could just grunt. Greg chuckled and Mycroft watched  through half opened eyelids as he took his suit off and went inside the ensuite. Mycroft took the opportunity to appreciate his back side. Suddenly he felt more awake than he had in the past week and a half. He sprinted out of bed and took off his boxers, creeping inside the ensuite. 

 

Greg took his showers with almost scalding water and the vapors were already covering the whole bathroom. He peaked inside the shower and Greg was under the spray, facing the wall. He smiled and stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist and crowded him against the wall.

 

“Hello there handsome...”

 

“Hmmm…. Hey there gorgeous” Greg smiled and tilted his head, allowing Mycroft to rest his chin in his shoulder after kissing it. They stepped out if the direct water pressure and just stood there for a few minutes, both men with their eyes closed and swaying slowly as Mycroft hummed.

 

It was Greg the one to talk first.

 

“I missed you this past weeks”

 

“And I you, it has been rough”

 

“Sherlock being a right prick”

“As per usual, but it’s done now… got the next two days off if no one gets murdered”

 

“Fancy a holiday? I can get you anywhere by noon tomorrow”

 

“I just want to lay back, sleep and have copious amounts of dirty, rough sex with my boyfriend”

 

Greg almost moaned, just a few words, it was so easy for Mycroft to get him going.

 

“Can’t do that...let’s say… hmmmm…. France?”

 

“I was more thinking like… now?”

 

Mycroft pinned him in the wall and pressed his half hard cock in his back side. Greg moaned and thrusted back.

 

“Mycroft…”

 

“I know you’ve been hard since the moment I wrapped my arms around you, so let’s not play dumb”

 

“God...”

 

“I have not had sex in more than two weeks, since you were out of town, and you’ve been teasing me, sending me those fucking pictures and I haven’t been able to even have a decent wank…You’re so going to pay for it now Gregory”

 

“Oh fuck….” Greg’s voice was pleading.

 

Mycroft leaned down and kissed the back of Greg’s neck. 

 

“Do you want that Gregory? Do you want me to make you pay for it?”

 

“Oh God yes!!”

 

Mycroft smirked and gave another kiss to his neck, pushing himself harder, his hard cock in between Greg’s buttocks.

 

**Sherlock Holmes & John Watson**

**December 4**

**5:00am**

**221B Baker Street**

 

“John, pass me a pen” 

 

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, legs tucked under him and chin resting on his fingers. John had been long gone and he didn’t even realise it. It was common for Sherlock to not notice when John was out. It was almost a year since they moved together. Hearing Mycroft and Greg having sex through the walls was enough for him to run out of the flat at Kensington and into Baker Street. He needed a flat mate and John’s flat was dreadful, so they had moved in together. Sometimes he regretted it because Mycroft moved in with Greg a month later and the flat could’ve been his. But he liked Baker Street, he had John and Ms. Hudson.

 

“John, a pen”

 

Luckily John was padding to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

“I was sleeping, Sherlock!!”

 

“You are not anymore, pass me a pen, I’ve been asking for about an hour”

 

“Why couldn’t you fetch it yourself?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“There’s a pen in there Sherlock!”

 

He pointed to the pen sitting in the little table beside the chair. When he saw Sherlock didn’t move he rolled his eyes, walked there and took it, waving it in front of Sherlock who took it and gave him a half smile. Someday, any given day he was going to snog that smiled out of him. He sighed and went to the kitchen for the water and back to sleep.

 

**Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade**

**December 4**

**4:30am**

**Kensington Gardens**

 

Mycroft was kneeling behind Greg, hands squeezing his buttocks apart while he licked around the puckered entrance. Greg’s forehead resting against the tiles while he thrusted back into Mycroft’s mouth.

 

“Hmm.. yes, there! OH GOD!”

 

Mycroft smirked, nibbling lightly and thrusting his tongue inside. He had been doing this for the past ten minutes, even if Greg thought it was an hour.

 

“Myc...ah!! Fu-u-uck!!!”

 

Mycroft continued licking and nibbling, adding a finger easily into the tight entrance. 

 

“So tight for me…”

 

“Fuck me!”

“I think I will only give you my tongue… would that be enough for you?

 

“Please My… I don’t.. I can’t.. Please  I need it”

 

Standing up, Mycroft took the nearest bottle of cream, luckily it was a safe one and pour a bit of it on his cock, stroking it to spread it.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready dear?”

 

“You’ve been teasing me for a bloody hour,I won’t be more ready”

 

Mycroft chuckled. “It was not an hour Gregory, we have been here twenty minutes at most”

 

“Just fuck me, yeah?”

 

He put a hand on Greg’s shoulder and push him a bit so his arse would stick out. Then slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside and Greg thrusted back, taking him completely. Both men moaning.  Mycroft teased, circling his hips. Greg let out a moan as the tip of Mycroft’s cock brushed his prostate. Mycroft smiled against his boyfriend’s neck, pulling out momentarily before snapping his hips forward in a harsh motion. Greg jerked, throwing his head back, Mycroft sank his teeth into the tender flesh, leaving every teeth marked in the skin.

 

“Oh..FUCK! Do that again?”

 

Mycroft bit again, close to the first one and started sucking, surely leaving a lasting mark while he continued to thrust into Greg’s arse. Quickly feeling his orgasm approaching, he started to stroke Greg’s cock in time his thrusts. Using the pre-cum that was ozzing copiuosly as lube. 

 

Greg put his hand around Mycroft’s squeezing harder. The hot water splashing around them as Mycroft kept slamming faster.

 

“I want you to come Gregory, come all over my hand, and I will fill you so nicely… Fuck… you feel so good around me baby, so good”

 

“OH FUCK” 

 

That was all he needed and he was coming all over Mycroft’s hand and the dark tiles of the shower. Screaming, his body jerking as Mycroft kept pumping inside him, hitting his prostate thus making his orgasm more intense.

 

Mycroft kept slamming in and out, Greg’s hole squeezing him deliciously as he reached his own release, filling his boyfriend’s needy hole. He grabbed Greg as his knees buckled and they both chuckled. He pulled out and let Greg and himself slide to the floor, covering his boyfriend in light kisses.

 

“Welcome home?” Mycroft smiled.

“Thanks love, congratulations in another case successfully closed.”

 

“Thanks, and I’m to think that we could speed the process and skip  the bureaucracy was pure luck?” Mycroft didn’t sound mad, as was the usual thing it happened when Greg meddled in his cases, he was amused.

 

“Well, I wanted to come home to my man”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“It was really nothing,Sally did most of the job

 

“I love you”

 

Greg blinked a few times, it was the first time Mycroft said it, even if he did a few months back.

 

“And I love you, Mycroft Holmes”

 

They washed each other and climbed in bed, happy to be in each other’s arms after so long, in the anniversary of their first night together.


End file.
